The Fight for Crystal Tokyo
by Rikou Kyohaku
Summary: NeoQueen Serenity always wondered when the Black Moon Family would attack. Instead, a worse threat comes at Crystal Tokyo endangering the peace and joy that has reigned for a millennium.
1. A Wedding for Love

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Neo-Queen Serenity always wondered when the Black Moon Family would attack, but they never did. Instead, a worse threat comes at Crystal Tokyo endangering the peace and joy that has reigned for a millennium._

_Author's Notes: This is the third and final story to my "Crystal Tokyo" series. In "The Awakening for Crystal Tokyo", Crystal Tokyo was awakened. In "Nightmares of the King" Neo-King Endymion establishes his four generals. Now on to this story..._

_Urawa Ryo in the English dub is Greg and Kumada Yuuichirou is Chad. Katarina is from a Japanese Episode in the first season of Sailor Moon that was not dubbed. Also, in Crystal Tokyo, it takes someone twenty years to age. So Chibi-Usa who is actually 160 years old appears to be Age 8._

**Chapter 1**

**A Wedding for Love**

The blonde was beautiful in her white gown. She walked down the isle of the vast church with the prettiest bouquet of white lilies and elegance in every step. Her blue eyes expressed her anxiety, but of course all wives-to-be had a sense of anxiousness that came along with that never ending isle walk.

This isle symbolized the road into her new life. Her life had been many things before; she had been a normal girl and a cat with a crescent moon-shaped imprint on its forehead had changed that for her. Then, she was fighter for love and justice as a beautiful Senshi but the awakening of Crystal Tokyo had halted her duty for some time now. Now she was a governess and one-fourth of Neo-Queen Serenity's court, and here she was becoming a wife.

Aino Minako could not be any more frightened by this walk. With every step she took down the isle, it grew longer and thinner. Where had the time gone? Minako became Sailor V, then Sailor Venus, then governess of Point 5 of Crystal Tokyo but here she was becoming a wife. She was already a mother to a handsome blonde boy she had named Ryoku so the next inevitable thing on the list would be grandmother, then great grandmother, then great-great grandmother then... maybe she shouldn't think about it.

Thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo was living long and thriving hard, and life had been good since that day that happened over a millennium ago. As the centuries passed, every member of the inner Senshi was married. Of course it started with Serenity marrying Endymion but she and the other three girls thought that Minako would be next.

Minako was of course the princess of Venus and once Usagi took her place as queen she became the leader. She was blonde, beautiful, curvaceous, and lively. How she couldn't find a husband in over one-thousand years was beyond anyone's imagination. Ironically, it was Makoto, Minako's head bridesmaid, that was second to marry. Some six centuries ago, one of the generals of Neo-King Endymion's court proposed to Makoto saying that even in the Silver Millennium he had loved her. Kuregata Kasai, the legendary warrior of the comets was that man and today he was filling in as Best Man to Minako's husband-to-be because the one who was supposed to be was not present but at least Kasai was accompanied by another one his and the groom's friends Kyoushou Zachary.

The irony grew as another one of Minako's bridesmaids Ami was the next to be married. Her old flame Urawa Ryo had come back to her, as one of the world's leading chemists. "This was the future I saw you in," Ryo told her before proposing. Then Rei's old flame came along. Kumada Yuuichirou had finally come back to make Rei his wife. She agreed once they gave him a proper haircut.

As Minako danced the first dance with her new husband she wondered why it had taken her so long to marry. Maybe, she finally felt that she could settle down. She was always skeptical of Crystal Tokyo's safety, but one could guess she got tired of her skepticism. As she gazed into the blue eyes of her lawfully wedded husband, she couldn't tell what he was feeling. How could she blame him though, she didn't even know what she was feeling!

Noticing that others had joined them on the floor, (beginning with Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion) Minako took that time to go serve herself some punch, leaving her husband's arms.

"I'm so proud of you Minako!" a familiar yet foreign voice called from behind her, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Katarina!" Minako exclaimed. "You made it, but how, and when?"

"Come on, could I miss my girl's wedding?" Katarina replied. "It's been so long!"

"Tell me about it; what kept you away for a millennium, girlie?" Minako asked excitedly. "London can't be _that_ exciting without me." Minako and Katarina laughed with one another until Katarina hugged her ready to return to enjoying the reception.

Minako was again alone as she stared into the punchbowl seeing a wine-red, distorted image looking back at her. "You know," someone said behind her. "It's better if you drink the punch and not stare at it."

"Rei-chan!" Minako exclaimed. Rei, priestess of fire and the Senshi of Mars stood before her in her bridesmaid dress. "What's going on?"

Rei smiled at her friend and gave an indication that she knew how Minako was feeling. "It feels weird doesn't it; being married?" Without waiting for a response she continued. "Don't worry; you'll be happy as soon as the marriage progresses."

"How are you so sure?" Minako asked.

"Well, since the whole marriage process hasn't really gone according to plan, you're just feeling a little confused." Rei was not talking about having the wedding in the biggest church or how the train of Minako's dress filled most of it. "You thought you were going to be married first out of all of us, only second to Usagi... Serenity, I mean. Now, you just can't get over the fact that you aren't the example that we three can look at."

That was half of it, Minako had to admit it but something still didn't feel right. What else could constitute this weird feeling? "It could be the fact that you've found a husband that is prettier than you are... at least I think so." She snickered. Minako blushed. Yeah, that was half of the other half. Seeing a handsome man would tempt any woman and in return would tempt the handsome man to be unfaithful. However, her husband probably wouldn't succumb to the pressure. "Oh yeah," Rei continued. "You won't have to worry about that since everyone now knows he's the father of your child."

Leave it to good ole Rei to purge the truth onto a silver platter. There was the whole reason. It was true; the man had kept to himself for sometime before willingly committing to Minako so here they were bound together for life. Not even their Age Seven child had brought them together until he was halfway into his Age Three. Hopefully, now married, they were bound by a cord and love that could not be broken, but time would tell that. Thanking Rei for her words, Minako took her seat as Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were about to give their speech to honor of the newly wedded couple.

Taking her seat she looked beside her – her husband was not in his seat. Beginning to panic, she looked around the reception hall, looking for a beautiful blonde man in a grey tuxedo. Hopefully he would return before the king and queen announced their nuptials to the guests.

"It's been wonderful to see so many good friends get married," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "But it's especially wonderful to see one of your closest girlfriends to do so, especially after so long."

Endymion agreed. "When I first came in contact with Lady Minako, it was her outgoing personality that made me realize that the life of the queen was in good hands. She has displayed leadership and has always stepped up to the plate in a time of need."

"Let's just hope no one expects her to be a nurse... we'll leave that to Lady Ami." Serenity said as the laughter filled the whole room. "But in all seriousness, she is a compassionate and a loving friend. During my pregnancy with Small Lady, she was there trying all she could to help me."

Continuing with their heartfelt speech, Neo-King Endymion continued. "And during Minako's own pregnancy and birth of Ryoku, she did not expect this great city to continue loving her, but Minako, I still don't understand why you would think such a thing especially after doing so much for each and every one of us."

Minako was on the verge of tears as Endymion looked straight into her eyes. She wished that her husband was with her to share the moment and that was when she remembered, her husband was still no where to be found. It would be so embarrassing if she had to stand up and be presented to Crystal Tokyo by herself. She had been recognized many times before as governess but now she was a governess who had a husband. Her husband should be there to stand with her!

"What did I miss?" her husband asked taking his seat.

"Oh my God," Minako sighed. "If you weren't here in the next ten seconds, I'd have found you and killed you!" she whispered so little Ryoku wouldn't hear.

"Calm down Mina-chan, I'm here now and there's nothing to worry about." He assured her. She wanted to be angry or at least a little uneasy but something within her didn't allow it. Whether it was her husband or the fact that it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life she did not know so she smiled as Endymion reached the end of his speech.

"It is my pleasure to present to you General and Lady Shuensha Roiyaru." Applause arose around the hall as Minako and Roiyaru stood up.

"Wow," she thought. She was now Shuensha Roiyaru's wife. Shuensha Minako did have a certain ring to it. As the two held hands and waved to the attendees of the reception, happiness suddenly hit Minako. Her smile was big, bold, and beautiful. She thought herself the prettiest woman in the world and there she stood between the two most handsome men in the world. Now the world could address them as General and Lady Shuensha of Crystal Tokyo Point 5, which also had a ring to it. Roiyaru looked into Minako's eyes and the feeling was there for the both of them this time. Sharing the most passionate kiss they probably had given each other ever since they had dated, the wedding ended on a spectacular note.

After the long reception, Minako waved all her guests goodbye. Chatting with her four best friends she hugged and cried. She had finally joined them in marriage life and she felt great. After everyone left, Roiyaru, Minako, and Ryoku (sleeping in Roiyaru's arms) took a limo to their home in Point 5.

Once they got home, the two helped each other change Ryoku into his pajamas and tucked their child into bed. Heading into their room the two showered together letting the hot water wash over them both. Roiyaru slowly brought her close in the shower and whispered his love for her. "I'm sorry I made you two wait so long." He whispered at her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I needed you." She responded. They kissed each other's lips passionately. It was love, it was a dream to actually be in love, she responded. Roiyaru knew the feeling. He'd admit that one point in his life he was confused, but he'd be ready to add that it was Minako that made him leave that confusion alone. He had fallen deeply in love with the princess from Venus and this was the way he could express it. His duty now as a husband was to love her and he had every intention to keep that vow.

Roiyaru had picked a perfect life-partner. She was within herself a goddess. Minako was the full embodiment of Aphrodite and Roiyaru was but a mortal lover from the stars. Every time he touched her he was overly fulfilled.

It still felt like a sin to make love in the way they did because it felt that good. Living up to her name, the Senshi of Love, it was no wonder that their expression of love was a perfect picture from beginning to end. The rising action was sweet, seductive, and beautifully slow and thoughtful. Every motion and gesture was a joint expression between the lovers. The climax was a melodious symphony. Their names escaped the other's lips – a perfect mixture of her alto and his baritone voice. Their falling action was just as loving as their rising. Sometimes so much that love would rise all over again. Their kisses were filled with thanks and words that could only signify they're love for one another.

Then the silence would come and they would evaluate each other instinctively knowing what made the other happy and what did not. Lying perpendicular to the bed, letting blonde hair fall to the floor in a mixture of his and hers, they held hands.

However, this night was more special because they were finally intertwined wholly in both a physical and sacred sense. They were husband and wife and in a few hours they would wake up husband and wife.

* * *

_This fic is for those who have reviewed for me in the past, those who will review for me now and in the future, and all the true Sailor Moon fans who keep the SM Universe alive by writing and reading fanfiction!_

_How'd you like the first chapter? Go ahead and tell me what you think!_


	2. Reading the Fire

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Your reviews are very humbling.Just answeringsome questions for you guys: I go on vacation next week friday, so I'll be posting Chapter 3 onThursday.Every other question and comment can be answered by reading this chapter. If not, then ask again haha. ENJOY:-)_

**Chapter 2**

**Reading the Fire**

Rei walked into the altar place for her daily fire reading. As the crickets chirped in the background and she heard the distant shower of her beloved, she was content with life.

For as long as she could remember the fire had never been wrong; it had always led her in the right direction. The fire had saved her friends before and had led her to her husband Yuuichirou. This same fire called to her at a young age of fourteen and told her she had a gift and a hidden past that could only be made crystal clear through destiny. She smiled as she knelt in front of that fire. It had become her friend and her consultant. As head priestess of all Crystal Tokyo, she wanted to be sure nothing was on the way that would take the city by surprise.

As she knelt down, folded her hands, and closed her eyes she silently prayed. She prayed for a revelation of brighter days filled with the everlasting love and beauty that the citizens of Crystal Tokyo had grown accustomed to. As Rei sat in her discipline, she knew she would receive the same message as she had every night at the fire. That fact made her lazy this night. She would usually kneel straight up, but slowly her thighs touched her calves and she began to think upon other things. It was irregular for her to not devote her full attention to the fire but tonight, she felt that she did not need to receive the same message.

What happened to the action, she thought to herself. Not that peace was a bad thing but as she knelt in front of the fire with the crickets chirping their same song, the same smell of soap and steam, and the unrelenting warmth and comfort only the flames could bring, she grew tired. How could there be anything wrong with Crystal Tokyo since evil had been banished to the far depths of the galaxy? Coming to this conclusion she began to move until a strange vibe entered her brain.

What if peace could be disturbed? What if the evil that was banished to the far depths of the galaxy would come back? The Black Moon Family, she thought. They could be coming! Yet, how could they if they were defeated and healed in the past? She had just talked to Cooan some time ago so there'd be no way her and her sisters could be apart of the Black Moon Family again. Dimando and Saffir were killed by Wiseman whom was put away by the combined power of Present and Future Silver Crystal Power, so what other possibility could be left? Ah, Esmerodo! Maybe Edmerodo had come back from the dead and wanted revenge. So in order to get that revenge she would turn into a dragon and try to kill the Queen since Dimando loved her more! Consequently, everyone would need to prepare for battle because Esmerodo the dragon was coming back!

...Yeah right. Rei opened her eyes and almost laughed out loud. She stood and bowed to the fire and was to leave the altar room. Suddenly a knock came at the door and she struck a fighting pose. "Rei-chan, are you coming to sleep?" Yuuichirou said from the outside.

"I'll be right there," Rei said slowly letting down her guard. This had been quite silly of her to think such things. As she touched the doorknob another vibe entered her mind and she turned to face the fire. The fire was roaring and growing as if shouting for attention. However, against her better judgment, she left the altar room and went to sleep.

---

"Ah, the smell of mulch," Minako said appreciatively. "Artemis, did you ever think the day would come when we could just enjoy a playground?"

"Minako, you've asked that question for over a millennium now." Artemis replied trying to take a nap on her lap.

Roiyaru, Minako, and Artemis sat on a bench as Ryoku, Chibi-Usa, and her cat Diana played in a playground near Minako and Roiyaru's condo. They watched the two children and the cat go down the slide over and over again. It was quite relaxing to enjoy the beautiful autumn day. Endymion and Serenity had given them some extra time off after the honeymoon under the stipulation that they'd watch the beautiful princess today. They had no problem doing so.

Minako, for one, enjoyed it. This was the part of motherhood she looked forward to. Seeing her son playing on a playground safe and free from the dangers of youmas or suspicious strangers was to be the highlights of her life. This was also the part of wifehood she dreamed about. Sitting by her husband as both of them watched their son play on a playground safe and free from the dangers of youmas or suspicious strangers would become a routine she felt happy to be apart of. As she thought of this, she focused her eyes on Roiyaru who was mesmerized by Ryoku.

If he could remember his own childhood, Roiyaru thought, he would think that he looked just like the boy. He was so sorry for the time he had missed out with his son and Minako. Duty came first, he thought, and that attitude made him miss out on the fruits of fatherhood and behind a husband. Before he got too engaged in his thoughts, he turned to Minako and said, "Aren't they cute?"

Minako smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, you'd think at this age they'd be fighting or something." Laughing at the statement, Minako's attention was then drawn to the yells of her son.

"Mom!"

""What is it?" Minako asked looking his way.

The two kids were still on the seesaw yet there was a fire in the Ryoku's blue eyes as he tried to bounce higher than Chibi-Usa. One thing that had continued even in thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo was a child's fascination with cooties. "Chibi-Usa keeps telling me Cootie Shots don't work!" he yelled. Every know-it-all boy knew girls had cooties, and an above-it-all girl like Chibi-Usa found boys such as these immature and shallow.

Chibi-Usa felt that she earned her right to be above-it-all. She was of course princess therefore in line to become queen and a future queen should have no to take part in such childish games. "Girl's don't have cooties." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, they do and you're a girl... that's why I _need_ my Cootie Shots to work!" As the two argued over the existence of cooties, Artemis, Minako, and Roiyaru watched as Diana slid up and down the seesaw.

Minako closed her eyes and sighed. "Chibi-Usa let him think what he wants about Cootie Shots and Ryoku don't talk about girls like that!"

"But don't girls have cooties, mom?" he asked inquisitively bouncing into the air.

"How can they; _I'm_ a girl." Minako stated.

Ryoku squinted to look at his mother. "_You're_ a girl?" Artemis and Roiyaru began to laugh at Ryoku's words. "You're no girl, mom." Ryoku said shooing the idea way from his mind. Minako shot angry looks at her husband and cat and politely turned back at her son.

"Of course I'm a girl!" Minako said as she went to stand beside Ryoku at the seesaw. "Now respect Chibi-Usa, she's older than you."

"Only by twenty years," Ryoku said. Noticing the seriousness in his mother's words, Ryoku nodded and continued to play.

"Nicely handled, mom." Roiyaru said kissing Minako on the cheek as she came back and sat down. She wiped the kiss away and huffed.

"You two laughed at me!" she whined turning away from him.

Artemis, climbing onto Roiyaru's shoulder whispered in his ear, "And I thought kids were immature." As soon as Artemis finished his statement, Minako pulled his tail and caused him to yelp in pain.

"Now we're even." Minako said as the kids laughed at Artemis.

"Hey," the little pink-haired girl called out. "Do you guys want to get on the swings?"

They were on vacation, what else would they want to do? Minako picked up Artemis and they headed to the swing set. Chibi-Usa and Diana occupied one together as Ryoku and Artemis occupied the other.

"I want Roiyaru to push me!" Ryoku said. Roiyaru's heart was softened when he heard this. Finally, he thought, Ryoku wanted to get closer to him. "He can push the highest!"

"No, I want him to push me!" Chibi-Usa hissed.

"Why would he push you?" Ryoku asked.

"Because _I'm_ the princess!" she said arrogantly putting one hand to her chest.

"I can push swings too." Minako announced trying to subdue the argument.

"Alright then, you can push me!" Chibi-Usa held onto the chains tightly and was ready to be pushed. "Besides, girls are better than boys. On your mark, get set, let's go!"

Higher and higher the children went into the air, kicking and pulling back their legs to get as high as possible. "Slow down, Chibi-Usa," Diana begged even though she knew the request fell on unopened ears.

"Yeah you too, buddy!" Artemis said to Ryoku.

"Roiyaru, higher!" Ryoku whined.

"You can call him dad," Artemis suggested to Ryoku as they were in the air. Ryoku gave the cat the same inquisitive look he had given his mother earlier. Shrugging, when he came back to his father for another push, he had formulated a question.

"Hey _dad_..." Ryoku began. "Can I ask you a question?" Roiyaru was caught off guard by the way Ryoku had addressed him. Stuttering, he told his son to continue. "Do you have _your_ Cootie Shot?" His father shook his head. "Well, without a Cootie Shot, how else could you live with mom and me... you didn't live with us before, what changed?" he asked.

Roiyaru opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. Never had Ryoku asked that question in his whole life. Before Roiyaru could formulate an answer, Chibi-Usa announced, "I'm going to jump. Diana, hang on!" On the first push Minako gave Chibi-Usa, she prepped herself, "I'm ready." On the second push, she pushed herself on the edge of the swing, "I'm set." On the third push, in the highest point in the air, Chibi-Usa jumped, "Here I go!"

Chibi-Usa felt that if she would reach for the sky she would pull down a cloud. The world had gone mute and it was just her, Diana, and the air. In those few seconds, the girl wondered how much she would be praised for such a daring move. How much more she will be adored if she landed on her two feet. Yet, she wouldn't land on her two feet. As the ground came closer, the world became louder, and she heard everyone yell, "Chibi-Usa watch out!" She did not know what she was supposed to be watching for, but it was too late anyhow. She landed right on top of an unsuspecting woman.

"I am very so... oh it's _you_." Chibi-Usa said nonchalantly getting up from the ground. Ignoring the person she fell on, she got up with Diana and was to go back to the slide.

"That was so cool!" Ryoku shouted getting off his swing, following the sassy, pink-haired princess.

"Chibi-Usa," Minako called. "Is that how a lady should address a guest?"

Chibi-Usa sighed and returned to the woman's presence. For some reason, the little girl loathed the woman. She loathed how her hair was extremely pulled back in a seaweed-green colored bun. Looking into the woman's dark green eyes, the little girl saw deceit and treachery. Looking upon the oily, tan skin made her think of a snake and she wondered what trickery she was capable of planning and how soon another 'Fall of Man' would be upon the world. Laying her red eyes on the woman's attire it only strengthened her vice. The black, silky blouse, the olive slacks and the black open-toed heels and the olive nail polish the woman wore not only gnawed at and turned Chibi-Usa's stomach but made the girl cringe. Chibi-Usa knew for some reason she shouldn't trust the woman but what the women was planning was beyond her Age Eight brain.

"Are you alright?" Roiyaru asked.

"Yeah, Small Lady didn't mean it." The woman answered forcing a giggle. All so totally fake, Chibi-Usa thought. There was no way Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo would apologize to such a dishonest woman. To Chibi-Usa, this woman was guilty before proven guiltier.

"We know and that is why she is going to apologize, right Chibi-Usa?" Minako rhetorically asked.

Slowly, the little girl's frown was made into a fake little smile and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the face she was lying to. "I'm sorry Miss. Nice."

"It's Nise; pronounce it, Nee-Seh," the woman now known as Nise corrected. "It's okay Small Lady." Thus, Chibi-Usa skipped back to the seesaw murmuring to Diana and Ryoku how she disliked the woman.

Behind Nise appeared Taiyou Tomoshibi, Roiyaru's friend and one of his fellow general's to the king. Roiyaru stared as the young man walked up and placed his arm around Nise. Instantaneously, Roiyaru knew that it was Nise's fault that Tomoshibi had missed his wedding a month ago. Sensing this, Tomoshibi quickly extended his apology.

"I came to apologize for missing your wedding a month ago." Tomoshibi said. Why it took a month to apologize, Roiyaru did not know and it angered him just as a younger sibling would anger the older by frankness and insensible honesty of words. Roiyaru felt himself beginning to be swallowed by pride, anger, and pain but what would escape his mouth could not be stopped.

"No problem at all. It's just a good thing you weren't Best Man."

Tomoshibi hesitated knowing that Roiyaru was trying to casually shrug the issue off. In actuality, Tomoshibi was Roiyaru's Best Man until hours before the wedding when he did not show.

Minako knew what her husband was doing as well and tried to change the subject. Minako replied. "So who are you again?" she asked addressing Nise.

"I'm Giman Nise. I am from Point 3 of Crystal Tokyo. That's where Tomi-chan and I met."

"Tomi-chan!" Roiyaru blurted out in disbelief. Roiyaru nearly scoffed if it wasn't for Minako who shot a quick and stern look at the man as if to say "play nice." "So Nise, _Tomi-chan_, it was nice seeing you and thanks for your apology. I guess we'll catch you later."

"Well we came to hang out with you two and the kids," Tomoshibi answered.

"We were just leaving to take the kids for ice cream." Roiyaru responded. Behind him the kids squealed in triumph.

"Parents should fight all the time!"Ryoku shouted out.

Chibi-Usa agreed. "One time, my dad let me stay up with him because I couldn't sleep and when mommy found out, daddy got yelled at and I didn't get in trouble at all!"

"That's nothing!"Ryoku said. "Every time Roiyaru leaves, mom takes me out to eat! I wonder what I'll get this time!"

Minako and Roiyaru developed sweat drops asthe kids continued to awe at each other's experiences. "Then we won't keep you," Nise finally replied.

As Tomoshibi and Nise were on their way, Minako heard Nise ask what point of Crystal Tokyo she protected and Tomoshibi responded, fifth. For some reason, that one moment made Minako regret the fact that all of Crystal Tokyo knew every Senshi's identity. She became glad for it as a problem arose.

"Shuensha-kun!" a man said running into the playground pushing through Tomoshibi and Nise. "Come quickly!"

"What's wrong?" Minako and Roiyaru asked simultaneously.

The man ran bowed in front of Roiyaru as he looked at the blushing Minako (blushing because she had answered to her new name.) "Shuensha-kun, there has been a bombing in Point 3!"

"Get the Fire Department and notify its Governess!" Roiyaru told him.

"The governess is unavailable; she might be in the government building and General Taiyou cannot be contacted, he left without his V.C. Video Communicator!"

"I am right here!" Tomoshibi shouted from behind the man.

"Then general, many people are stuck inside that building, they need help!" The bald young man was halfway hysterical. As he continued to explain the situation, Roiyaru thought as to why someone who wore the emblem of a king's soldier on his right arm would be so frenzied about it. Wearing that emblem meant that he was elite – one of the top soldiers that was produced by the training program that was run by one of the King's generals if not the King himself. However, this fact would prove meaningless until the not so distant future. "You all must come and help, Shuensha-kun!"

"Alright, let's go!" Minako announced cutting Roiyaru off before he could speak. "Venus Crystal Power... Make up!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: I think I foreshadowed a heck of a lot haha, what do you think? Help me out by reviewing for me._

_Next Chapter: **Into the Fire**_


	3. Into the Fire

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_TheSkryer, the generals in my story are named Shuensha Roiyaru (Tuxedo Star), Kyoushou Zachary (Tuxedo Asteroid), Taiyou Tomoshibi (Tuxedo Sun), and Kuregata Kasai (Tuxedo Kometto). oxoStardustoxo, I'm glad you were tricked by the first chapter lol, that means I obtained exactly what I was looking for. In the first chapter of my first story, "The Awakening for Crystal Tokyo," Usagi gets married, but is attacked by the enemy. In this story, it's Minako's turn and she is attacked by just nerves LOL. Kyamei and xblindinglightx, there is going to be a HUGE problem. "The Fight" begins in this chapter ;). ENJOY!_

**Chapter 3**

**Into the Fire**

Rei was meditating at the fire again. The feeling that she had gotten had disturbed her so she resolved to be more cautious and respectful. She prostrated herself before even seeking its guidance. After apologizing to the Great Fire, she knelt upright and chanted her normal incantations, welcoming herself into the presence of its counsel. Her mind was at rest and she could hardly feel her heartbeat anymore. She knew that the fire had forgiven her and now her body, mind, and soul were ready to receive whatever the fire had in store. Chanting again, pleading for guidance, she felt the heat of the fire soften her skin, creating sweat upon her brow.

"What disturbs you so?" she asked within her mind waiting for a response. As quickly as she asked the question the fire was ready with a response. A picture filled her thoughts of the Black Moon Family, but that picture was immediately set to flame and turned to ashes before her. Another image appeared of the Senshi maintaining the palace barrier that protected the queen but the next image showed their defeat.

"What does _that_ mean?" she cried in an arrogant and astounded outrage. The fire grew so large, it threw her backwards. "Gomennesai," she whispered slowly finding her way back to her usual altar spot. "Reveal to me in the pace you wish."

With her act of contrition, the fire blazed, ready to disclose more to its humble servant.

---

Nise, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Star, and Tuxedo Sun arrived at the scene as firemen tried to contain the fire in front of them. The building had a large chunk of it blown off from the left corner, where the bomb must've been detonated. "Judging from that, it must've been right under Rei's desk." Tuxedo Sun stated.

Sailor Venus closely observed the building. Having rescued civilians from burning buildings many times before, she assumed there were no elevators because of the building's size. "You're right." Tuxedo Sun said concreting her suspicion. "There's just one flight of stairs throughout the whole six-story building on the opposite side of the blowout. It's possible everyone that was on that side escaped via the firefighters."

With that bit of information, the team was ready to enter. "Maybe you should take off your coats for this one, it could get hot." Sailor Venus suggested to Tuxedo Star and Tuxedo Sun in their respective colored, one-notch tail coats.

Tuxedo Star shook his head adjusting his grey jacket. "It's apart of uniform."

Tuxedo Sun gulped as he adjusted his as well. "Let's hope that's a fortunate thing, right Tuxedo Star?"

Right before every operation, Tuxedo Star would humor Tuxedo Sun with a joke to lighten the mood of the situation – yet today, Tuxedo Star said nothing. To him, nothing had been forgotten nor forgiven so he replied coldly with, "It's not a time for jokes, Tuxedo Sun."

Tuxedo Sun looked straight ahead at the fire before them trying his best to express his emotions in a gentlemanly manner. "You're right, Tuxedo Star," he agreed. "Neither one of us are kids anymore, therefore jokes should not be humored."

"My thoughts exactly," the other man said rather bluntly.

"Let's not waste anymore time," Sailor Venus heralded, stopping the exchange of words.

"Yes, let's go look for captives. There's no saving the building itself now." Nise finished.

"_You_ stay here." Tuxedo Star quickly said to her. "Sailor Venus, let's go!"

Tuxedo Sun watched as Tuxedo Star and Sailor Venus ran towards the burning building. "Look Nise, stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." Tuxedo Sun told her touching her cheek. He gave her one last look and went inside.

As soon as the three went in, people were freed and ran out of the front of the building. Reaching the third floor, they came across a row of doors mirrored by doors on the other side. Instinctively, they began checking every room on each side. After checking six doors, three on each side, the ceiling caved in creating a fiery wall in front of them.

"We didn't go this far in life to let that kind of thing stop us." Sailor Venus thought to her self. With a battle cry she leaped up upon a wall and jumped over the fire onto the other side.

"Venus!" Tuxedo Star shouted.

"I'm okay, come on!" Sailor Venus shouted back from the other side. Tuxedo Star and Sun followed her example and landed beside her. "What took you so long?"

"Venus, you need to be careful! You could've fallen through the floor!" Tuxedo Star yelled at her.

"I'd miss you too." Sailor Venus said touching his cheek. The three continued opening doors looking for anybody within them. Coming to the door on their right nearest the wall, a man ran out praying for safety. "Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus invoked as the chain landed in her hands. "Tuxedo Sun, you think you could create a stake in the floor?"

Nodding rapidly, Tuxedo Sun took out his extendable cane and invoked, "Sun Target Accuracy!" and darts shot into the floor. Attaching one end of a 'Love Me Chain' to the man's waist and the other to a dart in the sturdy part of the floor, Sailor Venus invoked her 'Crescent Beam' and blasted the wall.

"Hang on tight, sir." Sailor Venus asked. Sailor Venus pushed him out of the hole in the wall and ran back to the fire which she had jumped across. Tuxedo Star and Sun were left amazed but followed her away.

The trio continued up unto the fourth floor. "Was it wise to leave him there like that?" Tuxedo Sun asked.

"I've been rescuing people from burning buildings since my days as Sailor V," she said running. "As long as they're under a certain weight, it'll be alright."

"Have there been any mess-ups?" Tuxedo Sun asked again.

"There was one." Sailor Venus smiled as she opened the door to the fourth floor. "Let's just say that London really needed to go on a diet." Sailor Venus was met with the whole hallway completely ignited in flames. Behind them in the stairwell, a fire grew from below. "What if there were people in here?"

"There's nothing we can do now, we have to keep moving!" As they continued up unto the fifth floor, Tuxedo Star's attention was called to a voice coming from above them. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tuxedo Sun asked.

"There's a voice coming from the sixth floor." Tuxedo Star shouted. "You two take care of the fifth floor; I'll go see what's up on the sixth."

"Be careful." Sailor Venus told him as she and Tuxedo Sun went into the fifth level allowing Tuxedo Star to run up some more.

Tuxedo Star touched the handle to the door on the sixth floor and it was too hot even within his gloves. He pushed his way inside using his shoulder and landed on the floor in front of him. He heard the cries for help again and instinctively knew that it came from Rei's office. Something within Tuxedo Star told him the man and the cause of this disturbance but he found himself too quick to judge.

The door was locked from the outside and proved too hard to push through. "I'm coming in for you, just stay put!" he yelled from outside pushing against the door. "Not like you have much of a choice." He muttered to himself. The fire was at the end of the hallway where the wall had blown out and he wondered how the man got into Rei's office. "You have to let me in!"

"It's flaming in here!" the male voice whined from inside.

"If Sailor Venus could just get up here," Tuxedo Star thought to himself. "Then she can blast the door down... but I don't have a key!" he shouted, banging his fists on the door. The door simply caved in at that moment leaving the man utterly stupefied.

"Where are you?" Tuxedo Star shouted, stepping into the room but shielding himself from the heat of the flame.

"Over here!" the man shouted.

The information did not help Tuxedo Star and the flame blinded him. He could not look for the man just by following his voice so he pulled out his extendable cane. "Sir, shield your eyes!" Tuxedo Star aimed his cane into the fire and invoked, "North Star Reflection!" A bright light emitted from the end of the cane and blanketed the room with a bright white light. With the special mask that came with his uniform, Tuxedo Star could see the outline of the fire and behind that outline was the man sitting against a wall, stretching out his hand for help. Beside the man was the outline of what seemed to be a blown out window. As the bright light disappeared, Tuxedo Sun entered the room.

"There was nobody in level 5 and I double checked the rooms before this one for you." He said staring at the flames. Tuxedo Star just nodded only hearing rather than listening to what was said.

"Where's Sailor Venus?" Tuxedo Star asked as the flames got closer to the both of them.

"I'm right here... with a friend." She said at the door.

Tuxedo Star turned around to see Nise with Sailor Venus.

"I thought we told you to wait outside!" Tuxedo Star yelled at her.

"This is my city as well as yours, Tuxedo Star." Nise calmly replied.

"You will die for this city?" Tuxedo Star asked as the ceiling was coming down behind them.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked as if she was looking straight through into his eyes.

Tuxedo Star gritted his teeth. "It is my _job_ to do so and it is your duty to do as I say!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tuxedo Sun shouted at him. "She has a right to want to help!"

"Right now, you can help by..." Tuxedo Star stopped midway of his next comment and looked at Sailor Venus whose eyes showed a mixture of disappointment and exasperation. "Just don't get in the way." He finished.

"Tuxedo Star," Sailor Venus began. "This room and building is gonna go up in flames any minute. Where is the person you're here to rescue?"

"He's right there by the window, do you think you can strap him to a 'Love Me Chain' and pull him over?"

"The fire is too big; it wouldn't be able to stand the heat and pressure. The only way is to go through the fire." Sailor Venus replied. The four of them stood there in silence inching towards the fire. The room was pretty big. Jumping towards the man would mean going through at least fourteen feet of fire which stretched across the nineteen feet expansion of the room. "I could throw a 'Crescent Beam',"

"And have one of us follow in afterwards and catch him!" Tuxedo Star finished. "How'd he get in this room anyway?" he asked out loud. Nise's eyes shifted back and forth many times as if the heat of the fire was too much to stand. However, it was the thought of being found out that burned her insides even more. "It was locked."

Sailor Venus shrugged, prepped, and focused her energy into a big 'Crescent Beam' and shot it. Just as Tuxedo Star was going to follow the 'Crescent Beam' through, Nise jumped in front of him, dove for the man, and the both of them were hurled outside the window. The three remaining rescuers were left in awe by the act until the flames crept closer towards them.

"We have to get out of here!" Tuxedo Sun yelled. "This place is going to fall-through any second!" Tuxedo Sun was right. The three went back into the hallway and turned to the stairway. The fire had caught up with them. The only way was to jump out of the gap made by the detonated bomb. Putting his coat to good use, Tuxedo Sun was first out using his coat as a parachute. Tuxedo Star held on to Sailor Venus and followed his example as the building caved in moments after.

---

The fire was put out of the collapsed building and it seemed nobody was killed. It turned out that the building was closed for the day anyway and only a small number of people were in there to begin with, excluding Lady Rei, who had locked herself in her temple. Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Star, and Tuxedo Sun ran to the front of the building where the man Nise had saved was getting medical attention. His spiky blue-hair was untidy and his left arm seemed to have been broken. Telling the nurse he was left-handed, she allowed him to go to the hospital without signing a form.

"Nise, that was amazing!" Tuxedo Sun exclaimed. "I was so scared for you! How'd you survive that fall?"

Nise shrugged uneasily. "I guess when Tuxedo Star used that bright light, firefighters put down a trampoline behind the place."

"You're so lucky," Tuxedo Sun started again. "Seeing you jump like that was... Wasn't that amazing?" he said looking at Tuxedo Star who in turn looked at Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus, sensing that her husband shared the same uncertainty and discomfort she did, forced herself to smile. "Arigatou, Nise. Tuxedo Sun, don't be a stranger." She turned and walked away from the scene and Tuxedo Star followed.

"Nice use of your jacket." Tuxedo Star said to his friend as he and Venus disappeared into the distance.

---

So has the fire been contained?" King Endymion asked from his control room looking up at the chief magistrate on the video-phone.

"Yes, my liege, it has been contained." The man replied. The chief had a round, plump face and gave into the stereotype of all magistrates. In his bushy, red mustache were crumbs he continuously tried to brush out when King Endymion had called. Yet, King Endymion wasn't the kind of man to mind.

One should take note of King Endymion's persona from his physical stature to his emotional appeal. The man had a certain aura around him that was inviting to everyone. Enemies and friends alike had fallen in love with him one way or another, but it was those closest to him that he loved back. He was a humble heart, a true incarnation of the mysteries and mercies of planet earth. His eyes were soft like the ocean on a clear day and his almost ever-present smile sat on the right side of his face sending the warmth of the sun to the heart of all people. His stature, tall like the redwood tree, protected his humble and golden heart. His friends were blessed to call him friend, his wife blessed to call him husband, Crystal Tokyo to call him King. There was no king before him and none will be after him that could be who he was for the people of Crystal Tokyo.

"You may address me as Endymion, sir, you know that full well." King Endymion told him smiling behind his mask.

"I know my liege. Well I must be off; there are other duties that I must attend to."

"As you must. Goodbye, sir." After talking to the chief magistrate he turned to see Roiyaru standing at the doorway to the control room. "Roiyaru-san, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, Serenity told me I could find you in here," he answered. "If you want me to leave I could just..."

"Roiyaru, I've told you a thousand times before, everyday for a thousand years, you're no bother to me, my friend. Take a seat." Endymion said wholeheartedly as Roiyaru slowly approached a chair at the large conference table. "Now what's troubling you, other than the fact I've been trying hard to get you for a video conference on today's bombing?" the king smiled.

Roiyaru became embarrassed. After such a disturbance he should have been home giving a report of what he saw happen. "I... I was bringing Chibi-Usa home from the eventful day and I thought I'd... wait a minute, I'm supposed to be on vacation." Roiyaru turned even redder as Endymion broke out into laughter. There Roiyaru was in black slacks and a grey shirt (normal wear) and he was thinking about his duties and work again. As he watched Endymion laugh he smiled at himself. Roiyaru was blessed to know Endymion, his constant reminder that life was truly meant to stop and smell the roses. He would have never guessed the boy he was introduced to and died protecting during the Silver Millennium would be the man standing before him now. "Very funny, Endymion." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, Chibi-Usa is in her room."

"Good, now what were you here to talk about?" Endymion asked, slowly stopping his laughter.

"It's about Tomoshibi." Roiyaru said quietly.

"Roiyaru, you've told me a lot, and it has all been said in confidence, but to tell me now even after your marriage you still..."

"No, it's not that at all. It's his new girlfriend."

"Jealous?" Endymion asked.

Roiyaru closed his eyes and searched deep within his heart and looked towards Endymion. "No, it's not jealousy. I just don't trust her. I mean she comes out of nowhere and he spends all his time with her and he has forgotten us, Kasai, Zachary and I. I'm so angry with him, angry with her for taking him away from us."

"Sounds like jealousy to me." Endymion said taking the seat nearest Roiyaru. "Roiyaru, look at what the four of you have accomplished here. You were all first forged together to bring in this new era and here we are. Once that was accomplished I asked the four of you to become generals in my court, and here we are. Three of you have found love, two of you have pursued that love and have married, but every single one of you are still key in each others' lives. What I'm trying to get at, Roiyaru is, friends grow, but the best of friends can grow in totally different directions and still grow together. That is what you all are doing, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Roiyaru loved the way Endymion spoke. His command of language, his tone of voice, and the maturity to speak words beyond his years touched him and that is why he sought Endymion's counsel before others. "But Tomoshibi, he's capable of a lot now that he's with Nise. He forgot my wedding. Today he deliberately went against all my orders just to protect Nise, her feelings, and what _she_ wanted to do. Lives were in danger today and he let whatever feelings he has for her cloud his judgment."

"From what I hear, she was quite the help today, saving a man and all." Endymion smiled. "And isn't Tomoshibi-san general of Point 3? Shouldn't he have given the orders?" Endymion saw Roiyaru thinking it over. "You see Roiyaru, if he didn't respect you he would not have given up his leadership to you. He still holds you in such a high regard, like I do."

"Endymion-sama," Roiyaru said shaking his head. "If anything, it's me who should hold you in a high regard. You're so young yet so wise, open and sympathetic to all those around you. I am no more then a half a decade older than you, and I still learn so much."

"Don't inflate my ego," Endymion chuckled. "And it's a new era, Roiyaru, who still looks at age? I still respect you and hold you in the regard that I would anybody who has taught me anything." Endymion paused. "The kinship that you, Tomoshibi, Kasai, and Zachary have is exemplary. Something I never had yet now I have been invited into. Believe me Roiyaru, in the end, through thick and thin, friendship and loyalty are what will ring true."

After their discussion the video phone began to ring. Endymion and Roiyaru stood up and went to the video phone and watched as a soldier appeared on the screen.

"My king," the soldier began. "There is some strange activity in the outskirts of the city. I am awaiting your command to go and inspect the activity myself."

The kind smiled. "I will be sending two of my generals along with you." Ending the transmission, he looked at Roiyaru who smiled as well. "You and Tomoshibi should go ahead and take this. You could probably even find time on the way back to talk out your differences."

"Arigatou Endymion-sama."

* * *

_Well I am off to vacation people. I'll be back on Wednesday... I think LOL. Depending on the content of my reviews, I'll update next Thursday or Friday. I update my chapters on a weekly basis because of what YOUR reviews do for me. I use theconstructive criticism that people give me to improve and fix things in upcoming chapters. So thanks everybody for helping me become the best I can be!_

_Next Chapter: **Kin of the Black Crystal**_

_You won't want to miss out on this one!_


	4. Kin of the Black Crystal

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Thanks for the questions you guys. I'm so happy you want to be so in tune with the story and it's development! I've decided to answer all your questions via my homepage so I don't tire you before the story. Thanks for the reviews and the good wishes while I was on vacation! __Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

**Kin of the Black Crystal**

Rei hadn't eaten since the day before. She was still in the presence of the Great Fire as it relayed the oncoming future and invalidated the misconceptions of what was always thought to come of the future. Hopefully, when she finds out what all the images mean they will be able to stop whatever evil is trying to strike. She didn't know that her government building had been burned down nor did she know who the actual threat was. She was in the presence of the Great Fire and for that moment – rather for those twenty-four plus hours – nothing else mattered but the future.

Rei heard her stomach growl. Bite the pain, she thought. How could she think of eating when the future was in peril again? "I await your next image Great Fire." She said humbly through the rumble of her belly. That must have pleased the fire for the next image appeared in Rei's mind. A picture of Neo Queen Serenity in a quartz encasing disappeared into the same darkness that the Black Moon Family did. By now, Rei assumed that the darkness that these images fell into meant that they would not come to pass. This somewhat relieved her, but the images that followed disturbed her all the more. Rei saw the Silver Crystal, brightly shining and then the shine pulsated until it died out. Once the shine died, the Crystal Palace crumbled and fell into a big fault that split the earth and the whole city soon followed.

At the sight of that vision, a single tear escaped Rei's eye.

---

Thirtieth Century Crystal Tokyo was beautiful; simply beautiful. Tuxedo Star, Tuxedo Sun, and the soldier that was guiding them looked at Crystal Tokyo from the elevation they were at. Every building glistened and shined in the early evening sky. A sight like this made the city look literally crystal. From this distance they could see the entire Crystal Palace; large and grandeur, shining like the jewel it was. The sight pierced the heart of all three men that looked upon it. However, one man was pierced differently.

If one would ask what the indication was that this soldier was pierced with jealousy and abhorrence, it would be how his lips formed a frown and he gripped the nothingness within his fists and fought off the negative, angry curses he wanted to say about Tuxedo Sun, Tuxedo Star, and the city itself.

Both generals sensed this but were too busy bickering over their personal differences to see. Tuxedo Star noticed that the same man that had told and beckoned them to come to the bombing site in Point 3 was the same man now that led them into the grassless, outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. Tuxedo Sun coldly replied rhetorically, "Why is that relevant?" As the two men were led further away from the kingdom, Tuxedo Sun asked Tuxedo Star why any activity this far from the city boundaries was any of their concern. Tuxedo Star impersonated his fellow general in asking, "Why is _that_ relevant." If anybody would've seen the two men acting like two boys, they would question their credibility as Generals in the King's Court; their standing as role models for any young man; and their motive for accepting the mission in the first place.

Tuxedo Star thought of these things. He remembered that he originally took this mission in order to be able to spend time with Tomoshibi, apologize for acting the way he did earlier at the bombing, and openly regret not being the respectable man people had made him to be. He knew there was no better time than the present.

"Tomoshibi," he began.

Standing in front of him, asking him to stop, Tuxedo Sun took a deep breath. "What is it?" Tuxedo Sun asked. Tuxedo Star raised his hands to begin gesturing as he spoke, but he said nothing. Here his hands were, creating circles as if trying to bring the aroma of speech to his nose but he could not find the words in the air. As he tried to speak once more, he still remained silent as if the heart to heart he wanted to have with Tomoshibi was literally that. Maybe his heart was trying to speak with Tomoshibi's but Roiyaru knew that without his mouth and mind, Tomoshibi's heart would never hear the words. "We have company." Tuxedo Sun finally said.

Tuxedo Star, still trampling on his words, turned to see the soldier in front of him standing still as a dozen men came out of the distance. "Get ready soldier." Tuxedo Star called to him.

"I think it is you who should be getting ready." The man replied. The soldier turned to the two generals and ripped off the patch on his right arm. As it fell to the ground he spat upon it and took out a small, black orb. "I hope you got a good look at your perfect city, because that was the last you will ever see of it."

"Before your buddies even can get here, one of us would have made an example out of you." Tuxedo Sun warned.

"Then I guess I'll be in need of this." the soldier said pulling out of his right pocket a laser-gun and his left a small black orb. The orb was strange. Inside, one could see a dark, black fog moving within.

"A gun and a marble, yes, this really poses a threat." Tuxedo Star said sarcastically.

"It poses more of a threat than you'd ever know." The man replied.

"How dare you go against the king? You were hand-picked to wear that emblem on your shoulder!" Tuxedo Sun yelled at him.

"Very soon I'll be wearing another patch and it will be an emblem of my allegiance to the Kin of the Black Crystal!"

"Kin of the Black Crystal?" The generals asked. As the dozen men joined the soldier they brought up a very familiar woman whose hands were tied in front of her with chains.

"Nise," Tuxedo Sun whispered as he recognized the woman. Tuxedo Sun took a step forward, wanting to rescue her but Tuxedo Star put his arm in the way.

"They said that if I come with them, they wouldn't kill you, Tomi-chan." Nise replied whimpering. "They said that if I come with them, I could kill you myself!" Her voice went from terrified to treacherous. Tuxedo Sun was shocked. "Don't be so shocked Tomi-chan," Nise continued. "The many times I have asked questions about Crystal Tokyo, the many shortcuts that I know now lead straight to the palace, and even saving the man in the Point 3 government building."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tuxedo Star asked as Tuxedo Sun stood paralyzed.

"We didn't know that the Priestess would not be in the day we wanted to blow her and her building to smithereens! Shei, here, ran and warned us of it. You do remember Shei?" she asked pointing at the bald-headed man that led them to the outskirts in the first place. "We needed to stop that bomb before any investigations would go on after it. Tei was sent to retrieve the bomb without letting it detonate. As you know it did, but it's only a minor setback, right Tei?" She asked as the same cotton candy-blue haired man from Point 3 stepped from amongst the crowd carrying an orb of his own in his left arm. The other was in a sling from an injury created from the bombing. "We had to move all our plans up because we know how smart you Senshi and Generals can be together. So I was thinking; if I kidnap you, Tomoshibi, and another one the King's generals (especially the one you're bickering with), the King himself is more vulnerable to attack."

"There's more than us, Nise." Tuxedo Star hissed.

"Oh you mean the other two generals like Kuregata Kasai (Tuxedo Kometto) or Kyoushou Zachary (Tuxedo Asteroid)? Wait; or you probably mean Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, or your wife, Sailor Venus. Don't worry, in just a few moments I'll be keeping them busy with an attack on each of their points."

Again Tuxedo Sun stood shaking. Nise broke the chains from her arms by her own strength, walked up to Tuxedo Sun, removed his mask, and kissed him lustfully. "Calm down Tomoshibi, at least I can be the last thing you see before you die."

Tuxedo Star found the moment a golden opportunity. As she continued blabbering on about how easy it was to deceive Tuxedo Sun, he slowly tried to pull out his V.C. but as he did, Shei shot it out of his hand and it fell to the ground, sizzling. "That's not very nice to make a call while you are being talked to, Tuxedo Star. Here I was revealing how deceptive my plan has been and you're trying to call for backup... Get his as well, Tei!"

Tei went up to Tuxedo Sun as Shei put his laser-gun to Tuxedo Star's head. "You give me the V.C.," Tei said. "Or I give your friend here a way to escape all this."

Nise laughed. "Oh, he wouldn't care. He missed this guy's _wedding_. What king of friend misses a wedding?" Again Nise laughed treacherously and her men joined in with her.

Tuxedo Sun was red in the face and struggled to keep his composure. His body was shaking in anger, sadness, and betrayal and it was his fault that he allowed a woman he hardly even knew to get so close to him. "Tomi-chan, give me your V.C.!"

"Give it to her." Tuxedo Star ordered. "If I have to hear her call you 'Tomi-chan' again, I'll take my own life."

Tuxedo Sun looked at Tuxedo Star whose face was like stone – emotionless. Tuxedo Sun looked at Nise, Tei (the blue-haired man), Shei (the bald man), and then Tuxedo Star. There was a lump in his throat so big he could not speak. He put his head to the ground and shook it.

Tuxedo Star was agape as the gun was still placed at his head. "Give it to her... traitor." His voice had started in its normal charming tone but by the end had turned resonant and resentful. Tuxedo Sun was breaking inside. Shoving his hand into his pocket he brought out his V.C. and forcefully handed it to Tei.

"Now, give me the cane." She demanded. "We wouldn't want any darts flying around." Without question, Tuxedo Sun handed his cane over and suddenly he had returned to his civilian form. The Tuxedo had disappeared into the subspace it came from and he felt powerless. Nise was astonished. "So without your cane, there's no Tuxedo; you forgot to mention that part to me! I'm going to need that when I kill your friends!" Turning to Tuxedo Star she said, "Now you, and don't try anything." Nise said to Tuxedo Star.

Tuxedo Star scoffed and replied, "The Senshi will take you down." Suddenly the gun at his head cocked.

"Less small talk, more surrender." She hissed.

Tomoshibi was breaking inside as Tuxedo Star defiantly stood with a gun to his head, still not agreeing to surrender his extendable cane. The general wished that he would have never have met Nise. He wished that he would not have brought Tuxedo Star into such danger. He wished and prayed that some bright light of heaven would somehow save them. "Bright lights," Tomoshibi whispered to himself. He had formulated a plan. "Give him the cane, Tuxedo Star." Tomoshibi said sounding defeated. Tuxedo Star was amazed; had his partner really given up? Tomoshibi looked up into the sky. "I can't let you escape to bright lights and not take me with you."

Shei, Nise, and Tei were confused, but Tuxedo Star had caught on. "I hope you're happy with what you have me doing, traitor." He said gravely. Tuxedo Star brought out his cane and pointed it into Nise's face. "North Star Reflection!"

As if the scene were slowed, the bright light emitted from Tuxedo Star's cane, Tomoshibi tightly closed his eyes, Nise fell backwards, a gunshot was heard, clamor was made by the Kin, and then slowly sight returned.

Nise lay on the ground facing upwards. "Shut up," she said to herself. "SHUT UP!" she shouted. As she got up, there was nothing in front of her but two smashed Video Communicators. "NOOO!" Nise was infuriated. "How could I have not seen that coming? Bring them to me, bring them to me now!" Nise left with the remaining men that had brought her and left Shei and Tei to recover the two generals. They held the little orbs in their hands and looked into the sky. Their eyes began to glow a dark, evil green.

---

"What are you doing here!" Sailor Mercury yelled at two people in front of her. The one man and one woman held energy-cannons and were trying to destroying the strip of medical labs and hospitals. The Hospitals were next and Sailor Mercury could not let that happen. "How dare you try and demolish the places of science that are used to heal and help the people of our great city. As governess and protector, I cannot forgive you. I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"This great city will be turned to the hands of the Kin of the Black Crystal!" both shouted at Sailor Mercury. "Black Crystal Power, make up!" they cried. Suddenly both pairs of eyes began to glow a dark and evil green. The two were wrapped in a curtain of darkness and when they were released they stood before Sailor Mercury just as before but without their cannons and their eyes became the dark olive green color. It must've been some sort of trick, Sailor Mercury thought. 'Kin of the Black Crystal' and 'Black Crystal Power' meant nothing to her.

"We're Cannon-Blasters!" they announced. Holding up their hands, palms facing Sailor Mercury, the two yelled "Cannon blast!" the two yelled. Catching the Senshi off guard, many softball-sized golden energy blasts headed straight for her.

"Asteroid Belt!" a male shouted nowhere to be seen. As the blasts were in feet of Sailor Mercury a leather whip wrapped around her waist and the golden energy blasts hit the ground creating large potholes. Sailor Mercury looked to see her rescuer and in appreciation cried, "Tuxedo Asteroid!"

---

Sailor Jupiter was having her own problems controlling a trio of three male super-humans, with green glowing eyes, calling themselves Fire-Breathers. They blew fire out of their mouths like dragons and they were destroying the forest that led to the city border. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter invoked, sending the compacted mass of lightning the way of one of the Fire-Breathers. Stunning that one brought on the other ones.

"You'll pay for that." The second man threatened. Inhaling the air, he exhaled fire and aimed it at Jupiter. Jupiter jumped out of the way as the fire torched the tree she stood in front of. The third Fire-Breather aimed at Jupiter and again she jumped. Again and again, Sailor Jupiter dodged the attacks of her attackers until fire illuminated the forest.

Sailor Jupiter was almost blinded by the fire and scorched by the heat. All of a sudden a branch fell off of a tree in front of her and she abruptly turned around into the body of one of the enemy. "You're right where I want you." The man said.

"Sorry, I'm taken!" Sailor Jupiter pushed the man away and punched the man across the cheek. He fell to the ground but was hardly fazed. The man got up and stepped back from the Senshi of Jupiter. The Fire-Breather began taking in a large breath with which to blow at Sailor Jupiter. Although ready to defend herself, she heard another power invoked.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A sphere of water in the form of a ringed planet blasted the Fire-Breather backwards extinguishing the flame that was about to be emitted from his mouth.

"Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Nice seeing you again, Sailor Jupiter. I know you probably had it all under control, but I couldn't just sit and watch."

"No need for apologies! There are two more around here somewhere." Sailor Jupiter said meaning the other Fire-Breathers.

Sailor Jupiter led Sailor Neptune through the fiery forest to see Tuxedo Kometto battling two of the remaining fire breathers. Using his cane, Tuxedo Kometto hit one of the men on the forehead before fire was released from his mouth. However, behind him was another Fire-Breather waiting to scorch him. "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter's lighting rod appeared out of her tiara and conducted many thunderbolts and shot them at the enemy. The man behind Tuxedo Kometto was stunned.

Tuxedo Kometto regrouped with the two ladies. "Thanks, Sailor Jupiter." Tuxedo Kometto said standing next to her. She blushed in response. After all, she had just saved her husband. "Look," he said pointing at the two men getting up. "They're still not defeated." Tuxedo Kometto took out his extendable cane and held it in the air. "Comet Experience!" Twirling his extendable cane he let it go and flung it at the one who was hit by the 'Supreme Thunder' attack. The extendable cane hit him on the tattooed insignia on the man's left shoulder and he was more stunned than before. The Fire-Breather winced in pain as the cane returned to Tuxedo Kometto.

"That wasn't there before the fight started." Sailor Jupiter said out loud. "Oh well, it's a weak spot... Jupiter... Oak Evolution!" Orbs of plant energy shot from the twirling Super Senshi and hit the Fire-Breather in the arm.

"I'll hit him where it hurts... Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune invoked as another planet of water hit the other Fire-Breather in his arm. Suddenly the two Fire-Breathers were overcome by a curtain of darkness but then it turned into a white light. When the curtain was gone, there stood two normal men with broken flamethrowers and small orbs on the ground in front of them. Picking them up, they ran away.

"We did it!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. As the Senshi began to let down their guard, she saw the last Fire-Breather coming behind Tuxedo Kometto. "Tuxedo Kometto watch out!"

Tuxedo Kometto turned around as flame came roaring out of the Fire-Breather's mouth. "Comet Shield!" Twirling his extendable cane in a fast manner, it became a shield that the fire could not penetrate. Still twirling, Tuxedo Kometto flung the cane at the Fire-Breather, hitting it in the left arm. The man cried in agony and ran away before his power could be completely taken from him. "Thanks again Sailor Jupiter." Tuxedo Kometto smiled. "What would I do without you in my life?"

Again Sailor Jupiter blushed and she quickly wanted to change the subject. "So Neptune," she said hurriedly. "Are the other Outer Senshi here?" she asked.

"Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn are in Point 5..."

---

"Silence Wall... now Sailor Senshi!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock... Pluto Dead Scream!"

---

"And Sailor Uranus is in Point 2"

---

"Uranus World Shaking... Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The two respective powers hit one Cannon-Blaster each, and they returned to normal, running away with their orbs and broken cannons in hand.

"Thank you both!" Sailor Mercury said relieved as the hospitals and one Laboratory remained standing.

"Are you two alright?" Sailor Uranus asked. She looked at the two of them and they both nodded. "Good; we'll need everybody in the best shape possible to take on the evil that is trying to plague our King and Queen."

---

"They're not defeated." Rei said from within her temple walls. Her uniform was drenched in sweat and one could tell that she was thinning because of the fasting she was doing. Her knees were bruised for she was in the same position for more than twenty-four hours and her skin was tanning. She was hot, dehydrated, and smothered in the heat but still she sat patiently, humbly in the presence of the Fire that helped her so much before.

As it got almost unbearable to breathe, the doorway to the temple flew open and wind blew in, making the fire roar and Rei wince. Suddenly her crows flew into the temple past Rei. She opened her eyes to see the two birds fly right into the fire. "No!" she yelled. The two birds were engulfed in flames and Rei was in a state of shock until she looked deep within the fire. The birds were not getting burned, in fact, when they stepped out they were engulfed in flames. "Like a burning bush," Rei thought to herself.

Rubbing her eyes from the tears that were developing, she sniffed and was ready to speak to them. "Phobos... Deimos what's going on?"

"We are not Phobos and Deimos, but the Great Fire possesses them. Only seldom shall it take voice in any creature." Phobos and Deimos said monotonously. "It will take more to defeat this evil." They repeated it again and again. "It will take more to defeat this evil. It will take more..."

It was enough for Rei to hear. She stood up and bowed at The Fire and ran out of the altar-room. The Fire roared for a couple more seconds until it died, ceasing its possession of the crows.

* * *

_The plot is thickening :D. I hope Nise's role is a little more clearer through this chapter. If I would've said from the get-go that she was the villain then it wouldn't be that much of a story, now would it? I enjoy adding those kind of twists in the story._

_Next Chapter: **Moon Tiara Action...**_


	5. Moon Tiara Action

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Thanks for the reviews. Richforce, you're a genius. LilBlueFairy, thank you so much and I've taken your suggestions into consideration. To Krystallina; someone has to recognize those inconsistencies so now I'm going to be a little more careful... unless I can get away with it :D. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

**Moon Tiara Action...**

The next morning in King Endymion's control room, the Senshi sat reunited (minus Sailor Mars) in the midst of the king, queen, and two of generals.

"There must be something up if the four of you have returned." Sailor Jupiter announced getting the meeting underway.

Sailor Saturn nodded. "We have all felt, at one time or another, a presence that could prove threatening to Crystal Tokyo."

"In fact, since the birth of Small Lady we have felt this presence." Sailor Pluto added.

"Sailor Pluto, do you think you've felt this presence before?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "It doesn't feel the same as the Black Moon Family if that is what you're thinking."

"Well at least Sailor Mercury isn't as rusty as most of us." Sailor Uranus smiled making Mercury blush.

"Yes," Sailor Neptune agreed. "Her deductive reasoning skills are still... have you just admitted that you're rusty?"

Everyone began to giggle. Sailor Uranus closed her eyes and smirked. Shaking her head at the statement she looked into Sailor Neptune's eyes and said, "I haven't lost my touch in other areas of my life."

The entire room developed sweat drops as the two lovingly gazed into each other's eyes.

"Has the Black Moon Family begun their attack?" Serenity asked taking hold of Endymion's hand. "Who's leading it now, now that Dimando and Wiseman have been defeated?"

"It's not the Black Moon Family, Serenity-sama," a woman was heard saying. "I told you not to worry about them." Eyes turned to see Sailor Mars standing in the doorway with Artemis and Luna.

"Sailor Mars!" everyone exclaimed.

Serenity tipped her head to the side, smiled at her friend's joke, and beckoned her to take a seat. Artemis and Luna followed and sat in the two cat-chairs that were especially made for them. The seats were raised higher than the human chairs so that the cats could be seen and heard.

"Then who is it, Sailor Mars?" Serenity asked.

"Well, why I was fighting the new enemy," Sailor Mercury began. "They called themselves Cannon-Blasters and that they were apart of the Kin of the Black Crystal."

"Yeah I heard that too!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed out of turn. "The enemy in Point 4 called themselves Fire-Breathers and when Sailor Neptune, Tuxedo Kometto, and I defeated them, there was a broken flame thrower and a small orb in front of them."

"My enemies had super-strength... they called themselves Tetsu-Fighters and they had orbs too...but they didn't drop any weapons like flame-throwers or cannons when they were defeated."

"The only mistake I made was not bringing back an orb for analysis." Sailor Mercury said.

"We can't beat ourselves up on that," Tuxedo Asteroid pointed out. "It's a new enemy."

"Right," Luna added. "We must find out what the Kin of the Black Crystal wants with our beautiful city."

"...Destruction." Sailor Mars said silently. "Whatever they want will bring destruction." Sailor Mars began remembering all of the visions she had seen. She recalled the vision of the Inner Senshi being defeated when trying to create a shield around the Crystal Palace. "In the end... The Silver Crystal will lose its shine and the palace will collapse with Crystal Tokyo along with it." The room was silent. Serenity squeezed Endymion's hand as she too could see images of the Crystal Palace falling to a fault. It was almost as if she was in Mars's head.

"But these visions do not have to come true." Serenity said sternly. "We've seen many enemies minna-san and this one is no different. Evil would like to see the good and the peace created fall and cease, but we won't let that happen. Not as long as we're here."

Sailor Venus was the first to breathe aloud. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes, Serenity-sama, for the good of our king and queen, kingdom, and world."

"Me too." Sailor Mars agreed.

"Me too... I'm there..." Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter added.

"Endymion-sama we're ready and willing to serve you in anyway possible." Tuxedo Kometto said on the behalf of earth's generals.

"Speaking of which, Tuxedo Star and Tuxedo Sun, has anyone seen or heard from them? I haven't been in contact with them since the mission I put them on last evening."

"Did he come home Minako-chan?" Serenity asked.

Minako shook her head. "I... I just thought it would be a long mission. Where was he sent, Endymion?"

"To the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, to check on a disturbance... he could've been ambushed by the Kin of the Black Crystal."

Sailor Venus gasped. "It's alright Sailor Venus, they'll be alright." Artemis reassured her. Turning to the king, Artemis asked, "Endymion-sama where do you think they will strike next?"

Suddenly behind them, a red button began pulsating and a siren began wailing. "It's just like I suspected." Endymion said a matter-of-factly. "Point 1 and then the Palace."

"We're on it!" the Inner Senshi said together.

"Count us in too." Sailor Uranus added for the Outer Senshi.

As the eight Senshi and two Generals exited the Control Room, Sailor Venus only could hope that Roiyaru and Tomoshibi were alright.

---

Three men and two women laughed as people scrambled away from them. "We are Intruders!" The five of them announced making their way through the streets of Point 1. Point 1 was the supply point for the Royal Army. Anything that had to do with protection of the entire city was in Point 1 yet it was the only unguarded point in Crystal Tokyo.

"What are they planning to do?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You're the priestess!" the other three Senshi said to her. The five Intruders walked down the street destroying developments and garages with some sort of force around them.

"Sailor Mercury, analyze that thing." Sailor Venus said to Mercury who was way ahead of her.

Pushing buttons on her compact computer and looking through her visor, she saw the make-up of the force-field. "It's like a big shield almost like Saturn's 'Silence Wall'... except it's also an offensive move... Look at the damage it's creating just by them focusing on what they want to hit with it!"

"We'll just have to infiltrate it then!" Sailor Mars said heading off into the street. "Mars... Flame Sniper!" The arrow-shaped flame hit the force-field but it barely shook the five people protected by it. "Stop right there! We won't allow you to destroy anymore of our precious kingdom! I am Sailor Mars!"

"Venus... Love and Beauty Shock!" The spinning heart hit the translucent force-field again pushing the five Intruders backwards. "We don't know where you've come from but it's our job to stop you! I am Sailor Venus!"

"Mercury... Aqua Rhapsody... Jupiter... Oak Evolution!" The green energy balls and the waves of water hit the screen causing the five to be pushed back even more. "You must be stopped!" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter said together. "I am Sailor Mercury... I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" the four inner Senshi said together.

Once the Senshi's speech was done, a translucent blast of energy was shot towards them. Jumping out the way, the blast forcefully hit a car, sending it backwards, denting the front and setting off the airbags.

"Burning Mandala... Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter invoked together. As their attacks headed straight for the enemy, the Intruders made a translucent force-field in front of them that reflect the attacks of the two Senshi back towards them. Luckily, the two were tackled to the ground by two men in Tuxedoes.

"I think you better watch out for those things, Sailor Senshi." Tuxedo Asteroid said.

"Without you, there won't be much to protect the palace." Tuxedo Kometto added. Standing up with Tuxedo Asteroid, the two ran towards the five who seemed powerless but as they came closer, another force-field was emitted sending them flying into Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Then the force-field hit all four flying into a brick wall.

"Shine Aqua Illusion... Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus invoked only to be hurled backwards the same way Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter did into light poles and vehicles.

"It's time that I, the Senshi of Time, take you down! I am Sailor Pluto! Pluto Dead Scream!" The purple planet-like sphere was launched at the five whose spherical screen guarded them. The attack bounced off the force-field like a ball and was heading straight for Sailor Pluto... that is until Sailor Saturn appeared.

"Silence Wall! The Senshi of Mystery and Destruction has stopped you! I am Sailor Saturn!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared. "The Senshi of the winds and sky... I am Sailor Uranus!"

"The Senshi guided by the seas, I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Let's make it count Neptune... Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge..." The combined powers hit the force-field and it popped and shattered like falling pieces of a balloon. The five Intruders stood angry then created another force-field and blasted it towards the four Senshi but Sailor Saturn put up her own force-field - her 'Silence Wall.'

"I can't keep it up much longer!" Sailor Saturn told them. The Silence Wall broke and the four Senshi were hit.

The five Intruders laughed. "Nothing can stop the Kin of the Black Crystal!" they shouted. Focusing their energy, they created a force-field all around them and it grew, crushing every building around them. Serving as the epicenter, they moved forward past the eight Senshi and two Generals who, when touching the force-field were hard-pressed against buildings themselves.

"They want to get to the palace!" Sailor Venus cried as the building behind her cracked and splintered as her body continued to mashed onto it.

"No, we must protect it!" Sailor Mars barely said as the force-field had put her face towards the building she and Sailor Jupiter were pushed upon.

"Well we have to do something!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"I can barely move!" Sailor Uranus said as the car window her head was pressed upon began to crack.

"Look!" Sailor Neptune said. "Their force-field is growing!"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Suddenly a glowing discus spun out of nowhere, tore through the force-field and broke the bond between two of the Intruders. The force-field then disappeared. "Not so fast, Intruders!"

* * *

_I know, this chapter was shorter than the others. Well, I guess Chapter 6 will have to come sooner, maybe? Take a wild guess at what happens especially with what thetitle is, haha. If you want more information on the villains, you can find it through my homepage._

**_Next Chapter: ...The Return of Sailor Moon_**


	6. The Return of Sailor Moon

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Thanks for the reviews. This has got to be my favorite chapter so enjoy '...The Return of Sailor Moon.'_

**Chapter 6**

**...The Return of Sailor Moon**

The eight Senshi looked up unto a light post and there in the light was another Senshi.

"Serenity?" Sailor Mars whispered to herself.

The Senshi caught her tiara and placed it back on her forehead. Then, she pointed at the five Intruders and said, "Attacking my past means ruining my future and I can't forgive you!"

"It can't be!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"I am the Super Sailor Senshi made up in pink; the fighter of love and justice – Neo-Sailor Moon!"

"Neo-Sailor Moon?" the eight Senshi asked confusedly.

"That's right! Your force-field making days are over, because in the name of the future moon, I shall punish you!"

There in front of them was Sailor Chibi-Moon, except not so Chibi. She identified herself as Neo-Sailor Moon meaning she must be the Sailor Moon of the future. There she was, a Super Senshi in pink with pink hair in two cone-like buns attached to two pink tails flowing down to her upper thigh. She was a beautiful sight to see.

Neo-Sailor Moon brought out her pink moon rod with the pink crystal heart on top. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" From the wand, an enormous pink heart began to grow as if it were a bubble being blown and once Neo Sailor Moon released it, it popped and a multitude of small pink hearts attacked the Intruders. Suddenly, hearts touched each Intruder and they were hidden behind a curtain of darkness just as the Fire-Breathers and Cannon-Blasters did except now, the darkness turned into white light and then on the grown laid five ordinary people with a dark orb in each hand. The orbs themselves now had a white glow on the inside then they shattered.

"Its nice to see it actually works this time!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"You better believe it does." Neo Sailor Moon said still on the light post. Men of the Royal Army came out to see the conclusion of the battle. "Take those five into jail," Neo Sailor Moon told them. "Make sure they are contained!" The Sailor Senshi were surprised at the leadership that Neo Sailor Moon had portrayed. "Now," the young woman said turning to the Senshi. "Let's get back to the palace. All these grand entrances make me hungry." The young woman said very a-matter-of-factly before jumping down and walking towards the palace.

---

The room roared with laughter in the evening. Rather than being in the control room, everybody met in one of the living rooms of the palace, in their normal attire to talk with Chibi-Usa... actually, Usagi. Laughing about the times they had in the past during Usagi's days as Chibi-Usa, the women could barely control themselves.

"So what brings you back? What's going on?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, I haven't come with good news of the future that's for sure." The young lady replied. "There's so much to tell. I mean, I _am_ coming from Thirty-First Century Crystal Tokyo."

"Well don't keep it from us." Serenity said looking at the image of beauty before her. She was amazed at how Chibi-Usa would grow up. Usagi looked about eighteen and she had the figure of a woman. All the baby-fat that was in the Age 8 Chibi-Usa soon was dispersed in the right amounts on her Age 18 body. She stood at 5'1", two inches above her mother. She had a small and humble chest which was covered by slender arms. She seemed cold and uncomfortable. "Does it have to do with the Dark Moon Family or the Kin of the Black Crystal?" Serenity asked.

"The Dark Moon Family was destroyed in the twentieth century. They are not the threat you are up against Serenity-sama." The girl said looking to the floor while speaking. Looking upward and addressing the Senshi she said, "You're up against the Kin of the Black Crystal."

"What are they planning to do?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"It's the power of the Kin; they'll use it to turn the tide of Silver Crystal Power in Crystal Tokyo. The future is bleak and Neo-Queen Serenity of the future has sent me to the past (your present) to help prevent the future that I live in."

"What does it look like Usagi?" Ami asked.

Usagi shook her head and smiled trying hard to keep her composure while explaining. "It's black." She said forcing herself to giggle. "It's very dark. Ma... Neo-Queen Serenity is barely holding to the light of the Silver Crystal. She's been at it for a whole century never resting, usually having sleepless nights. She has been trying to teach me how to control the Silver Crystal ever since the mishap I created when I was Age 7."

Everybody knew what she spoke of. Back before the Awakening of Crystal Tokyo when Usagi had come to the past running from the Dark Moon Family, she had absorbed the Silver Crystal into her body and it did not come out until the battle against Wiseman. Chibi-Usa of the present was told never ever to go near the crystal so the mishap would not happen again. After breaking a vase the day she would have gone in, she decided against it, told her mother what she clumsily had done and was forgiven.

"I wish I would've done that." Usagi said as Serenity relayed that particular story to her. "But as for the crystal, I am much better at handling it.

"What do you plan to do?" Neo-King Endymion asked.

Usagi sighed before spilling the words she had in mind. "The battle will soon come when the Black Crystal will try and turn the tide of light. My mother says if I can stay and help Neo-Queen Serenity here then you will probably have a chance to beat the Kin now."

"Did anybody follow you to the past like they did when you visited us in the Twentieth Century?" Rei asked.

"To my knowledge, no; In fact I think they'd be happy to know that I was gone. I came before with the Silver Crystal embedded inside of me. I come now with nothing but my ability has a Senshi." Usagi looked at King Endymion. "Endymion-sama, I know I am young, but if it is in your will, I think I am capable of lending..."

"It shall be done... my Pretty Lady." Endymion said to the future image of his daughter.

Usagi's eyes dilated at his words and she began daydreaming of her father in the future but she quickly came back to reality. "I think after my training as a Senshi and as princess, I'll be able to help you, Serenity-sama, to keep the Silver Crystal's light shining. And if there is any other way you feel I can help you all, please tell me. Whatever means we have to undertake to see your present not become my future, then we should take them."

Suddenly a stomach grumbled. Everybody looked to Neo Queen Serenity with blank faces. "Hello," she said half happily, half insulted. "I think by now I've learned to control that."

A few seconds went by and everyone's eyes turned to Usagi who blushed and quickly tried to explain. "Traveling time, beating the Enemy, it makes me hungry." Everybody laughed as the new Senshi of the moon held her right arm with her left hand.

"Like mother, like daughter." Neo-King Endymion whispered into Neo-Queen Serenity's ear. He cleared his throat and as a passing butler went by he called to him. "Kirou, fetch Small Lady, I think we'll be having dinner early.

Usagi quickly jumped in. "Uh... I'll go get her; she's probably at Momoko's house. I'll use my car." Usagi said in a rush.

"What car?" Neo-Queen Endymion asked. "Here, you're only Age 8."

"Then may I take yours?" Usagi asked. Serenity smiled at the question as the black Mustang convertible with metallic striped came to her mind. Knowing her daughter, that was what she wanted to drive.

"Usagi," Serenity began. "I don't think... what?" Much to the queen's surprise, Neo-King Endymion threw Usagi the keys and winked. Usagi blushed and was off.

---

"I can't _believe_ you're saying this!" Ryoku exclaimed as Chibi-Usa was changing in his bed room. "You just can't have evidence!" Ryoku paced outside the door until Chibi-Usa came out in her Small Lady uniform; a white, short-sleeve blouse, red and white, vertically-striped skirt with a red collar-tie and red suspenders. When she came out Ryoku went in, shut the door behind him and kept complaining about the unknown subject matter.

Chibi-Usa, who was supposed to go straight home, told the driver who usually picked her up in the limo that she was going to Momoko's house. However, she got on the wrong bus. Instead of getting on the Point 3 bus, she accidentally got on Point 5 and the kids began making fun of her until her friend Ryoku stood up. "If anybody wants to laugh at somebody," he had said. "Laugh at the person's butt I kick for laughing at my friend!" He ended.

Ryoku came out in a white t-shirt hanging out of blue denim-jeans and found Chibi-Usa sitting on the couch sipping the fruit punch he had laid out for them. They were discussing their most debated topic – cooties. "Well of course I don't have evidence but it's simply fact that _boys_ are the ones with cooties." Chibi-Usa finally replied

"And why is that, Chibi-Usa?" Ryoku yelled back.

"Because boy's," she said, pointing her hand at Ryoku as if presenting him. "Are naturally more dirtier than girls." She concluded touching her chest. "It's a matter of principle."

"Are you calling me dirty?" Ryoku asked as his dark-cerulean eyes became fire.

"If the shower doesn't run." Chibi-Usa answered. Ryoku was stupefied as the little girl took another sip from her straw and the fruit punch disappeared. "Can you get me more fruit punch?" Chibi-Usa sensed he was about to protest. "Not because I am princess but because you're younger than I and you should serve your elderly."

"Elder... and you're only older by one Age." Ryoku muttered, snatching the cup from the table that faced the television. As Ryoku went to the kitchen to refill, Chibi-Usa found the remote to the television and tried turning it to her favorite channel until she ran across a documentary of her mother; Neo-Queen Serenity. The announcer talked about how much of a lady the queen was and how she served so many different people. Chibi-Usa felt a little guilty for sending Ryoku to get her a drink. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

This would be Chibi-Usa's chance to redeem herself and practice being a lady like her mother. After all, in the palace, she'd never answer the door. She jumped up from the sofa and went up to answer the door. When she opened it, a woman was standing in the doorway wearing a sleeveless white-collard blouse (with red bow) tucked into a red and white, vertically striped skirt attached by suspenders. Wait a minute, Chibi-Usa thought; she was wearing the same thing. The woman's big, red eyes stared into Chibi-Usa's, big red eyes. There was something of the woman that Chibi-Usa found very suspicious. She even had pink hair shaped into two little cones on top of her head but her two tails flowed down to her upper thigh. There was something very suspicious indeed.

Ryoku came out of the kitchen with one glass of fruit punch and a stain on the front of his white t-shirt. I hope you're happy Chibi-Usa, I spilled some punch on me..." Ryoku paused as he saw the woman and Chibi-Usa staring at each other. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Ryoku looked at the woman, and then looked at Chibi-Usa. He looked at the woman and at Chibi-Usa again. He developed a sweat drop and became enraged. "It's bad enough with only one of you!" he said storming back into the kitchen with the fruit punch.

"Boys are _so_ stupid." Chibi-Usa and the woman said simultaneously. Chibi-Usa gasped and took a step backwards. "Do I have an unknown fan club?" she asked putting a finger to the side of her lips.

"No silly," the woman replied. "I'm you... except in the thirty-first century. I'm supposed to be taking you home." Ryoku came out with two cups of fruit punch and stood a little ways off from the girls.

"You're me? But I'm me." Chibi-Usa was confused but then it clicked. "Wait; are you the me that came from the future before and the me that that trained with mama that left before I was born?"

"Did you understand any of that?" Ryoku asked as his eyes looked like two black dots.

"Duh." The two replied. "Now," Usagi began. "Get your things; I'll take you both to the pala..." Usagi stopped talking. A memory came to her and she became assertive and demanding. "Hurry, we need to leave now!"

Usagi ran into Ryoku's room and got the kids' bag-packs. "How does she know where my room is?" Ryoku asked.

"Because she's me." Chibi-Usa said watching Usagi move through the condo picking up their belongings.

"Alright let's go." She said. She took a look back into the penthouse apartment building and sighed. "This time it will stay in one piece."

"Chibi-Usa2 what do you mean!" Ryoku asked as he exited the building.

"Call me Usagi," she first replied. "And I mean that you'll be safe with me."

"Nobody will be safe." A man said from in front of them. It was Shei, the bald man that led Roiyaru and Tomoshibi into the hands of the Kin of the Black Crystal.

"You." Usagi hissed.

Shei was still in the uniform of the King's Soldiers. "Who are you?" Shei asked. "You look like a grown up Small Lady..." Shei took a look at the little girl at Usagi's leg. "And you look like Small Lady... you must _be_ Small Lady." He broke out into laughter. "Here I was sent to destroy Sailor Venus and I can now take the princess of Crystal Tokyo."

"You won't be doing any such thing." Usagi said angrily.

"Hey what about me!" Ryoku exclaimed. "Aren't _I_ important!"

"Who are you?" the man asked as Ryoku sighed heavily and began to explain saying he was the son of General Shuensha. It made Shei laugh. "You're the general's son?" the man asked laughing after every word. "Do you know easy it was to lead your father and General Taiyou into our trap! Who needs you when we have captured them both!"

Ryoku was shocked. "You have Roiyaru..."

"...and Tomoshibi?" Chibi-Usa finished.

"But if you want, I could get you too, along with the princess." She replied to him.

"You won't be getting anything but your butt kicked." Usagi said, raising her brooch to the air. "Moon Crisis Make Up!" In an instant, the beautiful Senshi in pink stood before him. "You're here to plague the life of the Senshi who protects this point and try to kidnap her son as well as the princess. For that I cannot forgive you. I am the fighter for love and justice from the future moon – Neo-Sailor Moon! And in the name of the future moon, I shall punish you."

"Sailor Moon?" Shei asked himself confusedly. After all, it was Queen Serenity who was Sailor Moon until she became queen. It was no matter to the man, if he would return Chibi-Usa and Ryoku to Nise, he would be rewarded. In fact, if he would conquer this new Sailor Moon as well he reward would be greater. "Black Crystal Power, make up!"

Shei was then covered in a curtain of darkness and he when he came out, his eyes were a dark green color and there was a certain aura around him. "You two, go back inside." Neo-Sailor Moon said to the kids. In an instant the kids ran back to Ryoku's home and watched from the window. "What are you?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked. "What are you? Fire-Breather, Cannon-Blaster, Intruder, or..."

"Tetsu-Fighter." The man finished for her. "You are going to feel real power, Sailor Moon."

"We'll see about that." Neo-Sailor Moon began running up to the man and jumped into the air. "Sailor Moon Kick!" The kick sent the man a few paces backwards but he simply got up and cracked his neck. 'Harder than I thought.' Sailor Moon said as her hair began blowing in the wind.

"And they said Sailor Moon was supposed to be the strongest Senshi. You can't pull cheerleading stunts and call yourself a 'fighter of love and justice.' I'll show you what a true fighter fights like." Shei walked slowly and confidently towards Neo-Sailor Moon who had struck her fighting pose and was ready for him to come closer.

As he was close enough she threw a punch but he easily caught her fist and smiled. She winced in pain as her fist was crushed by the man's hand. Without any extra energy, he pushed Neo-Sailor Moon backwards and she slid on the pavement creating skid marks on the road. 'Not good on the heels.' She thought to herself. She knew he was strong, but she had no intention of giving up. With another quick motion she tried another 'Sailor Moon Kick' but he again blocked. In retaliation he simply sent her flying backwards until she landed on her butt. "Ouch." She said out loud, rubbing her backside as she stood up.

The man laughed. "You are no match for a Tetsu-Fighter! Don't you see how strong the Black Crystal has made me? And when the Tide of Energy begins to turn, just think how much stronger I will become."

"I won't let that happen." Neo-Sailor Moon said striking another pose. The man ran full force towards her like a football linebacker. Hitting her, she slammed into the front of the black convertible that she had driven to pick up Chibi-Usa and Ryoku. The glass had cracked, and the dented hood popped up a little as she slid to the ground. She sat on the ground, head down, breathing heavily, left leg outstretched and right leg close to her chest. Shei wanted to take full advantage of the situation and he closed in on her until Ryoku and Chibi-Usa came outside of the building.

"Leave her alone!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"And give back my dad!" Ryoku shouted at the man running towards him.

"Ryoku, no!" Neo-Sailor Moon managed to say.

Ryoku silently ran towards the evil man remembering that it was the same man that had captured Roiyaru. Did the boy know what he was up against? He did not know nor did he care. He was an agent of revenge and he began to swing his small arms at Shei much to his delight. Shei laughed and laughed as he dodged the little boy's hits. "Give me back my dad!" he shouted angrily swiping his small, childlike fist at the man's knee. The man simply moved out the way andagain Ryoku swung his arms and cried out in vengeance.

"If you don't stop, you'll end up just like you're father!" Shei said forcing his laughter. He was becoming annoyed with the pint-sized hero and put his big hand over the lad's face and lightly pushed him backwards making him fall on his butt. Shei laughed. "You're as weak as your ole daddy!" Shei exclaimed. "How old are you anyway, Age Two?"

Tears began falling from the angry boy's face and he got up to his feet and shouted. It may have been adrenaline but it may not have. Whatever it was, even the Queen could feel the power that erupted in the little boy. As if Shei was a soccer ball, he kicked him right in the kneecap.

The scene was silent; whatever power the boy held, disappeared. The boy took a step back, shocked at what happened. It was when Shei shouted in pain that Ryoku quickly ran back to Chibi-Usa and hid behind her. "You'll pay for that you little brat!"

Shei limped his way towards the two small kids and they froze in fear. His destination was cut short by a golden discus flying in front of him like some sort of warning. "You forgot about me!" Neo-Sailor Moon said trying to standing up, placing her tiara back on her forehead with her left hand. In her right hand was her Moon Wand. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The burst of pink hearts floated towards Shei. He felt the power of the Black Crystal slowly drain from him and before he was completely overtaken by the power of Neo-Sailor Moon, he jumped out of the way of the attack and ran away. "You were lucky this time!" the three heard as Shei ran into the distance.

"Sailor Moon!" the two kids exclaimed as they saw her collapse at the car again.

"I'm alright." She said slowly, weakly. "Just... get some help."

* * *

_So how'd you like that? I've gotta say I liked writing this one. It makes me think of what would happen if Chibi-Usa had her own series. Review for me folks! Rikou._


	7. Tide Changing Crystals

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to put up. I was actually thinking about how to continue this story, but now I do thanks to someone's ingenious idea. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 7**

**Tide-Changing Crystals**

"Ouch!" Usagi said closing her big red eyes as the needle punctured the skin of her arm. The other three members of Neo-Queen Serenity's court sat and watched as Ami gave an antibiotic shot to Usagi who was sitting on a couch in the living room. "I still don't see what the problem is." she said opening one eye as the needle left her person.

"What if you would have been hurt?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked rhetorically pacing in front of the couch. "How do you think I... I mean your mother would have felt if we returned you home hurt!"

"It's no big deal." Usagi said sitting up allowing Ami and Makoto to sit on either side of her.

"No big deal!" Serenity repeated. She was shocked even more by what Usagi had said that she stared straight at the young lady. Deep, blue, motherly, concerned eyes met red, ambitious, now regretful eyes. "If you would have just told us that Chibi-Usa was at Ryoku's place instead of Momoko's we would have been alright with that and we would have sent somebody to pick them up." Serenity explained.

"But that would still leave the problem with the guy named Shei, he was there to..."

Interrupting her child, Serenity said, "That isn't any of your concern, Chiba Usagi!" The silence was deafening. All eyes were on everything but Neo-Queen Serenity and the future appearance of her daughter. Even Neo-King Endymion couldn't stand to look. He understood that this was something that could only be solved between mother and daughter. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her friends and her husband and sighed heavily. "You were sent to help me in the way that I dictate to you. All I need you to do is help me uphold the light and energy of the Silver Crystal. Anything outside of that is something you should let the rest of the Senshi handle." Serenity was to leave the room and as she turned to do so, she heard the girl call out by name.

"Serenity-sama!" Usagi shook with anger and looked at the floor, her eyes and most of her face shadowed. "You don't understand! If I would have let that guy come in, he would have destroyed the building. Ryoku and I... Ryoku and Chibi-Usa would have barely escaped."

The room was silent again and Neo-Queen Serenity looked away from the room and replied rather coldly, "You're not to leave the palace grounds. In the morning, as long as you stay, you will report directly to me." Tears hit the ground as Neo-Queen Serenity left the room.

The room was left in another deafening silence until Video Communicators from Rei and Minako began to go off. "What's going on?" Rei asked the magistrate of her Point. "Giant Crystals?" she asked shutting the V.C. off as the man continued talking. "Usagi, do you know anything about..."

"Tide-Changing Crystals!" Usagi exclaimed. "They're crystal structures that are going to change the tide of energy in Crystal Tokyo. We have to get on it, let's go!" she said touching the brooch on her red bow.

"Sorry Usagi," Neo King Endymion said blocking her access to the exit. "You heard what she said."

"You can't be serious!" Usagi exclaimed taking a seat on the couch.

The women looked at the girl sit down with a huff and took a moment to send sympathetic looks her way. After the moment ended, they all shouted "Senshi transform!" Before Neo-King Endymion were four Sailor Senshi ready to take on the battle before them. "I say we split up." Sailor Venus suggested to her comrades.

"Good idea, Venus," Sailor Jupiter agreed. "I'll go with Mars to Point 3."

"And I'll help you in Point 5, Venus." Sailor Mercury stated nodding at Sailor Venus.

"I'll have Tuxedo Kometto and Tuxedo Asteroid meet up with you." Neo-King Endymion told them. "Go do what you do best, Sailor Senshi." He said smiling as they ran out of the room. "And I think you should go help Serenity with the crystal."

Usagi looked into Endymion's eyes and shook her head disappointedly. "I cannot believe you take her side on this! I'm a Senshi! A full-blown Senshi and now I can't even fight as one! You both are not fair!" Usagi shouted, running past the hurt King Endymion.

How could he not be hurt at her words? All he and his wife were doing was protecting the future picture of their daughter. Endymion sat down on the couch and found a carnation-colored, sealed envelope left where Usagi had been sitting. It had his name on it in kanji except it looked like a child had written it. He opened the letter to find a letter from Neo-Queen Serenity. Endymion blushed as he read the first few words, "You're future self is helping me write better kanji." He almost laughed out loud reading that, remembering the last letter the queen had sent.

"Please take care of my daughter," the letter read. "From the last time you sent her home, she has been working hard on becoming a Senshi just like Sailor Moon. We are proud of her but sometimes are overprotective. She is a blossoming young woman now so please treat her accordingly. Tell Serenity to take it easy on her... I know how hard it is to see your baby grown up. Thank you Endymion. With love, Neo-Queen Serenity."

Neo-King Endymion folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. When he turned around he saw Ryoku and Chibi-Usa at the doorway, with childlike innocence in their eyes, knowing what had just happened. "Who wants some ice cream?" Neo-King Endymion asked.

---

The evil man with cotton-candy blue hair named Tei took off the sling that was suspending his arm. "Black Crystal Power!" When the curtain of darkness ceased to surround him in front of him stood shadows of two Sailor Senshi.

"I hope you weren't the one that tried blowing up my building." The first said, back-to-back with another Sailor Senshi. "Because you should've known, to mess with me is to mess with fire." Finally a streetlight came on and there was Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter back to back. "I am Sailor Mars!"

"And if you mess with Sailor Mars, you're messing with me, Sailor Jupiter! And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" The two Senshi struck fighting poses ready to battle the villain. Tei smiled as his cotton-candy blue hair waved in the light breeze. He merely opened his hand and in it was a small neon-green diamond-shaped crystal. "Is that the tide-changing crystal that Usagi was talking about!"

"Evil comes in all shapes and sizes so let's not take a chance!" Sailor Mars took a stance ready to invoke her power. "Mars Fire Soul!"

---

"Pluto Dead Scream!" the planet-shaped power was sent flying and Shei barely dodged the attack. Joining Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus were two other Senshi.

"Fighting for the sake of this kingdom and time, I am Sailor Pluto!"

"Summoned to silence evil, I am Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Saturn announced.

Shei looked at what was before him. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto stood ready to fight. Sweat began to gather on his bald head and he gritted his teeth until he relaxed his body and smiled.

"I see nothing to be smiling about!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Venus... Love and Beauty Shock!" the spinning heart hit Shei backwards and he fell. "That's for attacking my son and the princess... the _princesses_ of Crystal Tokyo!"

Shei didn't seem injured. He merely took a knee and stuck his hand into his pant pocket to pull out a shining, neon-green, diamond-like crystal. "Once I plant this into the ground, you won't be so powerful, Sailor Idiots."

"Stand back, Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Saturn said pointing her glave at the evil, bald-headed man. 'If worse would come to worse,' Sailor Saturn thought. 'I'll destroy the darkness along with myself to save the kingdom.' As she thought this, a dark aura collected around the green crystal and the crystal began to brighten as dark energy began to gather around it.

"I feel the presence of evil rising." Sailor Mercury said to the Senshi bracing herself a small earthquake began beneath them.

"Then we must stop it!" a male voice said from behind her. She turned to see a blue-haired man in a tuxedo, "Tuxedo Asteroid!"

"I got here as quick as I could." He said smiling. "Now, to stop him before damage is done... Asteroid Belt!" Tuxedo Asteroid took his extendable cane out and it turned into a whip. He harnessed the whip unto Shei's arm telling him, "Don't move!" But Shei began to laugh as he dropped the green crystal onto the ground. Tuxedo Asteroid pulled his whip and Shei fell onto the ground. However, he continued to laugh.

---

Tei smiled as he recovered from Sailor Uranus's World Shaking. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Tuxedo Kometto had joined Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

The green crystal that Tei had planted continued to collect dark energy. The black mist that was gathered from the sky looked as if it was getting sucked into a vacuum within the crystal. "Now watch the crystal grow... and with the crystal, my power!" Tei shouted. Tei threw an invisible energy blast which sent Sailor Jupiter flying backwards, but because of the heavy winds she managed to land on her feet. The neon-green crystal began to grow, until it was as tall as Tei but it didn't stop there.

"We have to destroy that thing!" Sailor Jupiter said as the green crystal grew taller and taller now looking like a giant, neon pencil-like monument. They could see the dark energy grow around Tei but Tuxedo Kometto would not let that happen.

Tuxedo Kometto ran towards Tei despite the winds. Tei looked at Tuxedo Kometto with a neon-green tint in his eyes. Tei laughed maniacally as he sent a force-field straight for Tuxedo Kometto. Tuxedo Kometto saw that it was coming and threw his extendable cane, twirling at the field but it merely reflected it sending his cane shooting off into the air. The force-field hit Tuxedo Kometto and he flew backwards skidding on the ground.

---

"Tuxedo Asteroid!" The Senshi exclaimed as Tuxedo Asteroid tried to stand after being punched and thrown backwards by the hands of Shei. Shei had already called upon the Black Crystal for power, so he was a Tetsu-Fighter but this giant crystal gave him unimaginable fighting power. The crystal had grown to 170 meters and dark clouds began hovering overhead as dark energy continued to be sucked into the giant Tide-Changing Crystal.

"How misfortunate, Sailor Senshi; only two Tide-Changing Crystals have been put up, and you are having trouble beating me. How much harder do you think it will be when we put it in every point of Crystal Tokyo!"

"Every point!" Sailor Venus asked in horror.

Sailor Mercury was shocked. "That'd mean all evil would soon centralize on..."

"You're stupid Crystal Palace." Shei finished for her. "The palace itself will become a conductor of dark energy and with each and every Senshi out of the way, the world will fall into the hands of the Kin of the Black Crystal!" Shei began laughing again this time with emphasis and evil that the Senshi could bare to hear. This laugh would make children cry, women squirm, men doubt their manhood, and people as a whole hide in fear. There was a confidence in his voice that began swaying the Senshi and they began to deform, ribbons surrounding their person.

"With that kind of power... how can we win?" Sailor Venus asked out loud as her fuku broke into ribbons.

"There's only two Tide-Changing Crystals up, there is no way to stop them..." Sailor Mercury added as her fuku broke into blue ribbons.

---

"Maybe the prophesies are meant to come true. Maybe the palace and the kingdom are meant to fall." Sailor Mars stated as red ribbons surrounded her person.

Sailor Jupiter's fuku broke into green ribbons. "Maybe we just aren't strong enough to beat them this time; why should we continue?"

"Michiru... maybe its time we just stop fighting." Sailor Uranus suggested as golden ribbons overtook her.

"Hai; no matter how it ends, we'll be together. Isn't that all that matters?" Sailor Neptune asked, as her fuku broke into aqua-marine ribbons.

---

"Has the time finally come that evil will reign?" Sailor Pluto asked as dark-green ribbons shielded her naked body.

"Maybe, it's time for peace to silence and evil to come. Even I can't bring myself to go on one other second knowing that in the end, we'll lose." Sailor Saturn said with purple ribbons all about her."

The Senshi fell to their knees as ribbon after ribbon came from them. Evil was taking over their minds. Black mist emitted from all eight of their heads and went into the big Tide-Changing Crystal. Their doubtful thoughts was strengthening Shei and Tei and feeding the Tide-Changing Crystals.

"Minna-san, don't think like this." Tuxedo Asteroid said shaking Sailor Mercury's shoulders. "Mercury-san, don't let the evil cloud your mind." Suddenly a white aura began protecting Tuxedo Asteroid.

---

"Sailor Jupiter, you have to wake up; this is what he wants you to believe!" Tuxedo Kometto managed to say as a white aura surround him as well.

"Shut up." Tei said. "Let the evil take over your mind as well." Tei shot a huge blast of energy at Tuxedo Kometto blasting him backwards. "The Senshi have admitted it; why can't you?" He said blasting him again.

---

Shei punched Tuxedo Asteroid sending him flying into a building. "When their dark energy has satiated the Tide-Changing Crystals then you can have them back, but for now, they are ours!"

---

Nise smiled as she watched the two men in tuxedoes being beaten and hammered by two of her strongest warriors from images on a wall. She was in an empty, dark room, sitting on a chair watching the images of both battles displayed on the wall she was facing. She seemed hypnotized, almost possessed. "Soon I will rule?" she asked.

The way she said her statement was as if she was talking to somebody other than herself. Suddenly a low, evil, almost robotic male voice answered her. "As long as I get what I want."

"And what do you want master?" Nise whispered back staring at the wall, observing the Senshi saying more doubtful things and the two men hurt by her warriors.

"I want you to be happy." The voice replied, now human. There was a charm to the man's voice; an evil, mature charm that could tempt good women to leave their husbands. There was also a sanctimonious, demonic confidence that could make even the manliest of men bow.

This voice soon was accompanied by a translucent image of a man who stood behind the chair Nise was sitting in. To the trained eye, one could see the man was naked but the chair covered him from his waist down. Nise did not turn to see the man for even she had not seen his face before. He tried to touch her cheek but his hand went right through her as if she was air. "You can be happy again, Nise, if you make me happy."

"I can't remember what happy means." Nise said monotonously, deeply hypnotized.

"You remember Nise," the man said convincingly, almost lovingly as he walked around the chair to get a better look at the images of the Senshi fighting. The man had long, blonde hair reaching his ankles. "Should I help you remember?"

"Please do, master." Nise said.

"Very well then," the man answered. Keeping his back to Nise, he merely stretched out his arm towards her and the iris of her eyes began to glow a cyan-blue. "Remember how happy you were before Neo-Queen Serenity ruined your life."

The cyan in Nise's irises flickered off and on until they stayed on. "I remember."

* * *

_So how'd you like it? 170 meters is the height of the Washington Monument, if you all didn't know. Well the school year is about to start so I hope I can get Chapter 8 up for you guys to read. Ja!_

_Rikou Kyohaku_


	8. Calm before the Storm

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

_Summary of Events: Crystal Tokyo is threatened by a force that endangers their peace and joy – The Kin of the Black Crystal. They want to turn the tide of energy in order to release an even greater and more powerful evil than ever before seen. But the Senshi are in luck, a bishoujo Senshi from the future, Neo-Sailor Moon last known to them as Chibi-Usa comes to help them. Going by her full name as Usagi, the pink-haired young lady is helping to stop the present from becoming as dark as the future. Where we left off, the Kin has planted Tide-Changing Crystals in two different points of Crystal Tokyo and the Senshi have gone to stop them but negative energy arises all around. Now, the Kin's leader, Nise, the green-haired villainess, remembers why she wants to destroy Crystal Tokyo in the first place._

**Chapter 8**

**Calm before the Storm**

"Daddy!" the teenage, green-haired girl exclaimed happily. "It's your little princess!"

"Not right now, Nise." The man coldly replied. "This... purification of Tokyo... it's mad I tell you! There has got to be something I can do about it."

"But daddy, the king and queen seem nice!"

"King and queen! Since when do we need a king and queen! I refuse to let this continue!" The man's face was shadowed, but round bifocal-like glasses were fixed upon his face. "The Dark Moon Family calls. They'll find a way to get rid of this... this sham."

"But daddy, how about me?" Nise asked.

"It's your own decision, Nise-chan. You're old enough to make it... I'll be back for you."

The teenaged Nise let tears flow from her face as her green hair swayed in the wind. "...Daddy."

---

"He never came back did he?" the transparent man asked the grown up Nise while they were in the darkened room. Nise shook her head and without a word sighed. "Do you know who is responsible?" Again she shook her head. "It's the fault of Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi!"

Once he said that, a green aura surrounded Nise as the cyan in her eyes became brighter and brighter. "I'll put a stop to them all!"

"That a girl, Nise... you can rule as long as you get me that crystal." The man said.

"Then I will go get that crystal, now!" Nise shouted.

"Don't be stupid, let the tide-changing do the work for you." The man replied.

"No! For my father and for the Kin of the Black Crystal, I'll get that Crystal!" Nise shouted again. Anger and wretchedness lit the fire and fanned the flame within Nise and without a thought; she blasted the room she was in, destroying the chair and created a space in the wall.

"I'm done with you anyway," the man whispered then he disappeared.

There she was, in the air surveying what her evil had done to the city and she fixed her eyes on the Crystal Palace. "SERENITY!" she shouted. A Black Crystal formed in her hands and when she had it, she invoked, "Black Crystal Power!"

It was as if the whole city had heard Nise scream especially her generals. Tei looked up into the sky and was flabbergasted. "This wasn't in the plan! Nise, you'll destroy us all!"

Meanwhile, the power within the Black Crystal concentrated until a beam a beam of black energy shot towards the palace and then it made impact! Smoke of green and black rose from the impact point and Nise had thought she had managed to break into the palace. Floating closer to it, she realized that she was wrong. A translucent force field was around the palace.

Inside the Crystal Room Neo-Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity were focusing their energy into the Silver Crystal. "Thank you, Neo-Sailor Moon." Neo-Queen Serenity said. The young Senshi nodded.

"No! I should have broken through!" Nise was at a loss. She had no where to turn and no where to hide. She wanted to destroy that palace especially the queen inside of it. She looked at the Tide Changing Crystals in the different points of Crystal Tokyo and conceived an idea.

The energy that the crystals were absorbing could easily be transferred to her Black Crystal. "Tide Changing Crystals," she summoned. "Feed me your strength!" With her plea, an earthquake began shaking the grounds of Crystal Tokyo.

"NISE!" Shei and Tei yelled. The magnitude of the tremor grew until the 170 meter structures shot out neon green beams towards the Black Crystal. "You can't overpower the Crystal!" Shei shouted. "Please stop!"

Even though she was floating in air, she could hear Shei in the corner of her mind but at that moment, she didn't care what was happening. Her personal vendetta had gotten the better of her. "Daddy! This is for you!" she shouted aloud.

"No problem, I say we finish her!" the young lady replied. The two women concentrated their thoughts and prayers onto the Crystal until it started pulsating with energy. An enormous white beam shot out through the Crystal, and out towards Nise.

"NO!" Nise yelled in disbelief! "Black Crystal Power, contend that of the Moon!" Another black energy beam shout out and battled the Silver Crystal's power but then the black power began flickering. "Daddy!" Nise shouted out. With that, Nise gave up and let the white light engulf her. She gasped for air and noticed something about her. "This light... doesn't seem bad at all."

Back on the ground Tei desperately tried to keep the Senshi thinking negative thoughts to feed the Tide-Changing Crystals but slowly they were recovering. He looked up into the sky for the answer to the sudden change of events and found Nise engulfed in the white light. He was filled with rage and focusing his power onto his power crystal he suddenly shot out a beam of neon green light towards Nise.

The white light was purifying her and she felt a new understanding produce within her. Maybe her father was wrong about the purification of the crystal and he was killed for it... but not by Neo-Queen Serenity. An image was coming to her. It was of Tei and the mysterious transparent man that stood in her apartment. She saw her father and many other people grouped together and then Tei destroyed them all. "Tei... Tei, you did it!" she shouted but that would be the last thing she'd say. The neon-green beam shot right through the white light, into Nise's back and out the other end.

"Daddy," she sighed in contentment. "I'm coming to see you; we'll finally be together again." As Nise took her last breaths she rethought the last few days. "I'm sorry Tomoshibi." With her apology, Nise disappeared.

---

Once Nise disappeared, the Tide-Changing Crystals exploded, sending Shei flying into a wall. As he got back up, Shei looked to see the Senshi regaining strength. "No," he muttered in disbelief.

Sailor Venus slowly got up and looked up at Shei. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Senshi…"

"We're ready!" Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto stood ready to fight again.

"Just because we stopped the flow of energy doesn't mean we still don't have our powers. Black Crystal Power!" and with another flash of green light, Shei was a Tetsu-Fighter and almost invincible. Sailor Pluto was the first to attack as she landed a spinning round-house kick to his face but didn't faze him.

"Mercury... Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury invoked but again Shei jumped out of the way. Shei jumped in front of Sailor Saturn and was about to attack until he felt his arm harnessed by a whip. It was Tuxedo Asteroid.

"This is no way to treat the ladies," he said suavely before pulling Shei back with all his might. Shei turned his attention onto Tuxedo Asteroid, and Asteroid began to duck and dodge Shei's punches for he knew that one blow could probably knock him out. "Sailor Venus, if you would like to help."

"Certainly," Sailor Venus said. "Venus Love Me Chain!" she shouted and the 'Love Me Chain' encircled Shei's arm and Tuxedo Asteroid was able to throw his own punch.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Shei asked. He took Asteroid by the neck and threw him and using Sailor Venus's own attack, he pulled her in to grab her by the neck. "You'll pay for our setback."

As his grip tightened around Sailor Venus's neck, the other Senshi looked on ready to attack but couldn't; he was using her as a shield. "Get back or I break her neck off!"

"North Star Reflection!" a male's voice shouted. Shei gasped in fear as he heard that voice and everywhere was engulfed in a blinding sheet of light. As Shei covered his eyes, he felt Sailor Venus leave his grasp. When the white light disappeared, Shei could not believe his eyes. There standing with those he was fighting wasTuxedo Star. "Did you guys miss me?"

"And don't forget about us!" a female yelled from behind Shei. The rest of the Sailor Senshi along with Tuxedo Kometto and the returning Tuxedo Sun stood ready to fight him.

"Did you defeat Tei so easily?" Shei asked aloud. Shei was frightened and then he felt the need to exit. "Well, it looks like you've won this round," Shei wanted to take off running but he didn't get more than five steps before he felt a cane hit him on the back of his head. He turned to see Tuxedo Kometto catching the cane that had just hit him.

"Sailor Senshi," Sailor Venus called out. "Sailor Ring!"

"Right!" they all shouted in agreement. "Venus Crystal Power... Mercury Crystal Power... Mars Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal Power... Uranus Crystal Power... Neptune Crystal Power... Pluto Crystal Power... Saturn Crystal Power... Sailor Ring!"

The colors of all the Sailor Senshi created a very vast ring surrounding Shei and he tried to exit it but the power was too great to move. The colorful ring encircled him faster and faster until it encapsulated him. The aurora of colors tightened and released him and the only thing left was his little power crystal on the ground which cracked and turned into dust.

"Dusted!" the Senshi laughed.

---

"Let's celebrate!" Makoto suggested.

"But, it's raining outside." Rei answered hearing the sound of thunder and rain hitting the ground.

"Sounds more like hail to me," Usagi said to her self.

"Besides," Rei continued. "We don't even know if the enemy has been defeated." The Senshi, the King's Generals, Usagi, and the king and queen sat to talk about last week's activity.

"Well of course the enemy has," Makoto said confidently. "Without their leader, the Kin of the Black Crystal is nothing! We've torn down the remains of those tide-changing crystals, we've defeated the generals and we've defeated the boss, just like all the other times. We're back to normal!"

"Then why doesn't it feel normal?" Minako asked who was sitting between Roiyaru and Rei.

"Yes and why hasn't Usagi returned to the future?" Hotaru asked.

"And we don't know that the enemy has been defeated because remember, we don't even know where the other general ran off to. We didn't defeat him, he just got blasted back when the Tide-Changing Crystals exploded." Rei told everybody.

"It has been a week and the people are calm, I think we've succeeded." Makoto said again.

"Yes," Haruka agreed. "But has our mission been accomplished?"

"Usagi," King Endymion asked lovingly. "After defeating Nise, what happened?"

Usagi sighed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't even know that woman had anything to do with it, really. I thought she was a mean, oily, old lady but I do remember the Senshi destroying the tide-crystals but that wasn't the end of it. It was like the calm before the storm and suddenly... all I remember is the sky going dark and the Senshi and my mother protecting the remains of Crystal Tokyo." Usagi paused and remembered the future and sighed heavily.

"Do continue if you are able," Setsuna asked.

Usagi smiled and went on. "The people, all of them are asleep. They are full of such dark energy that mama had to put them all to sleep so they wouldn't turn the tide any more than it was."

"How did the people get affected?" Ami asked.

"I don't remember." Usagi answered. All I know is that if I'm wrong and I go back to the future with the same darkness, I don't know what I'd do."

Neo-Queen Serenity stood up. "Well, it's no use waiting for evil to come upon us. We should continue living our lives and be ready for the call of duty once more." The Senshi agreed with her. They would just have to be ready if anything would happen in the future they would just have to be ready.

The Senshi were to go there own separate ways exiting the palace until the Outer Senshi put their hands out as warnings. "Something strange is upon us." Michiru said. The Senshi looked around but could not see anything. All they saw was Ryoku and Chibi-Usa playing tag on the front lawn. The Outer Senshi continued to look in the distance to find out what was happening until Hotaru saw it. Falling from the sky was a little black jewel; it fell onto the ground where a sea of black jewels was already laying.

"Look minna-san!" Hotaru called their attention to the ground. "What are they?"

"I don't know," Haruka answered. "But whatever they are, they go straight into the distance."

"Could they be bombs?" Ami asked.

"They fell from the sky like rain, though!" Minako answered.

"Whatever they are, we have to warn the Queen!" Setsuna answered. Setsuna turned to go back into the palace to find the Queen already standing at the doorway. The other Senshi went inside calling for the environmental and kitchen staff to give them brooms or anything else they could find that would clear the pavement.

Soon Queen Serenity, King Endymion, his generals, and Usagi came out to see the sight. The sight instantly touched Usagi.

"This is it!" Usagi shouted. "Where are Ryoku and Chibi-Usa?" she asked in a panic.

"They ran towards the side of the palace," answered Rei. "Why?"

Usagi didn't stop to explain but had taken off running. "Follow her," King Endymion asked. The generals were gone once Endymion had finished the statement. Usagi tried her best not to step on any of the jewels but of course it was inevitable. She finally saw Ryoku and Chibi-Usa sitting in the grass and then she saw Ryoku pick up a jewel.

"Ryoku put it down!" Usagi shouted but Ryoku was too far away to hear her. "Put it down, Ryoku!" The generals had caught up to her and heard what she was shouting. Taking out his extendable cane, Kasai threw it towards Ryoku and it hit the jewel out of his hand.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Ryoku asked. As the jewel fell to the ground, green lightning began to emit from the jewel and soon all the jewels behind the two kids began erupting the same way.

"Run you guys!" Usagi called. The two children began running Usagi's way as the sea of black jewels began erupting with the same lightning behind them. "Faster, let's go!" The kids had caught up to them and without even thinking Ryoku jumped into Roiyaru's arms and Chibi-Usa into Usagi's and they were off back to the front of the palace.

"They're catching up to us!" Tomoshibi exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it!" Zachary answered. Taking out his extendable cane, he called out his 'Asteroid Belt' and with a great 360 turn, he whipped the black jewels behind them away. "Let's get inside!"

In the front, the Senshi had transformed and tried blowing the jewels away with their powers. "Shine Aqua Illusion... Oak Evolution... Crescent Beam... Fire Soul!" with each attack the jewels either disintegrated, froze over, or broke.

With great proficiency, the Senshi managed to clear the front of the palace of the black jewels but they looked into the distance to see the entire ground erupting with green lightning. Usagi was watching the little jewels erupt with the lightning and remembered that feeling, the feeling of hopelessness and then she looked at Chibi-Usa whose eyes expressed everything that Usagi had felt at the same Age.

Looking at the Senshi, Usagi stood up and breathed in heavily. This was the point where she'd either see Crystal Tokyo receive the same destruction that the future had or do everything in her power to help the present Senshi stop it. No matter the outcome, Usagi knew that she would not return to the future unless she was victorious.


	9. The Battle Begins

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

**Chapter 9**

**The Battle Begins**

King Endymion sat in the control room watching the screen as two bars indicated the fall of good energy and the rise of negative energy. The black jewels that fell from the sky were sucking dry the good energy of the people and of the city. "Sailor Senshi," he said into a microphone. "It's time to fight!"

"Mars Crystal Power... Mercury Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal Power... Venus Crystal Power, Moon Crisis... Make-up!"

Meeting in the foyer that led to the entrance of the Crystal Palace all nine Sailor Senshi, met. In a matter of moments they were joined by Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion and his Generals.

"Are we ready to do this?" Sailor Jupiter asked, holding her fist with her other hand.

"For the peace of the kingdom," Sailor Mercury answered.

"For the peace of the future," Sailor Pluto added.

"For the protection of our king and queen... and of the princess, present and future," Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn said.

"Then it's time." Neo-Sailor Moon said with a determined look upon her face.

Opening the door, they saw a company of people in black uniforms outside the Crystal Palace. Formulating a plan, they decided that Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Sailor Moon would head up to the Crystal Room to begin protecting the positive tide of energy; The king and his Generals would stay inside the Computer Room surveying the energy tide; the Inner Senshi would stay and fight; and the Outer Senshi would go a distance away from the Palace to ward off any more of the forces.

"Uranus World Shaking!" The golden planet of energy made a way through the evil forces and the Outer Senshi made way through them.

"Senshi," Sailor Uranus shouted running off. "For peace!"

"For peace!" they cried in response and began the fight. Among the evil forces was four of the type of fighters they had met earlier on; Cannon Blasters who shot softball-sized golden energy blasts, Fire Breathers who blew fire from their mouths, Tetsu Fighters with super human strength, and Intruders who had the ability to create translucent fields of energy.

The four Inner Senshi stood surrounded in a circle. "Any good plans, Sailor Venus?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No," she replied. "Let's just say, I don't think I'm up to be fought by a Tetsu-Fighter."

Sailor Jupiter agreed. "And those Fire Breathers just burn up my attacks."

The conversation made Sailor Mercury think. Sailor Jupiter would not do too well against Fire Breathers because of the nature of her attack – but Sailor Mercury's attack would be perfect to fight them with. Sailor Venus had expressed no interest in taking on a Tetsu-Fighter – but Sailor Jupiter's strength and cunning could possibly be a match. Sailor Mercury knew she herself was not agile enough to dodge the attacks of the Canon-Blasters – but Sailor Venus most definitely was and Sailor Mars, with a little more focus could take on the Intruders.

"I have a plan!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "We all need to put our talents to good use! Jupiter, your attacks are no match for fire, but you're strong enough, I think, to handle the Tetsu Fighters."

Turning to Sailor Venus, Mercury said, "Sailor Venus, I'm no match for the Canon-Blasters, but with your agility, you could definitely take on their attacks and Sailor Mars, our focus and your patience will definitely help you when trying to decipher a way to get through to those Intruders."

"Good plan!" Sailor Venus began. "But Mercury, who will you take on?"

Sailor Mercury gave a thumb up and replied confidently, "Those Fire Breathers are no match for a Senshi of water."

"Alright Sailor Senshi," Sailor Venus summoned. "Let's Charge!"

And into the heat of battle they went. The four warriors sworn to protect the Queen and Crystal Tokyo wisely split up their opponents and began to battle them all. Using their unique fighting techniques the battle seemed promising. Although an Oak Evolution invoked by Sailor Jupiter only somewhat stunned some Tetsu Fighters, it was her round about kicks that pushed them away from her. As golden energy orbs shot at Sailor Venus her agile jumps and invocations of her Love and Beauty Shock did the job on the Cannon Blasters. Sailor Mercury, surrounded by Fire Breathers, quickly called on the power of Mercury and shot out her Aqua Rhapsody which was the quencher of the reluctant Fire-Breather's mouths. Last but not least, Sailor Mars after calling on the Great Fire for strength was able to either stop the Intruders from creating energy fields or hinder them from doing so.

Outside of Crystal Tokyo, the Outer Senshi were trying to keep the extra forces of the Kin from getting to the Crystal Palace. "Pluto Dead Scream" was the power invoked that stunned the Tetsu Fighters in their tracks. "Uranus World Shaking" shook the ground beneath the Intruders making them unable to create the translucent energy fields that kept the Senshi at bay some time before. "Neptune Deep Submerge" like Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody proved to be a stellar attack against the Fire Breathers but more kept coming and Sailor Saturn's Silence Wall kept the Cannon Blasters from hurting her.

Inside the Crystal Palace King Endymion and his Generals in the Control Room began to see an encouraging outcome from the battle upstairs.

"Positive Energy is on the rise," Zachary told the king, looking at the meters on the screen with deep blue eyes.

"Tomoshibi," Endymion called. "Survey the fight for us."

"The Outer Senshi are holding back the other forces from the Kin of the Black Crystal, few are getting passed them and joining the battle against the Inner Senshi." Tomoshibi replied, scratching his jet black hair out of a cooled-nervousness.

"Kasai-san, what is the plan of action?"

The chestnut-brown haired general answered, "Well if Positive Energy is slowly rising against Dark Energy, we can contain the Crystal Palace's battle, separating it from the battle outside."

"Using the Silver Crystal's power?" King Endymion asked. "Roiyaru-san?"

"If we continue to hold steadily," the blonde began. "Then the positive tide should grow, giving the Crystal more power. I think a shield around the Crystal Palace is in our best interest. But then again, that's up to the Queen who yields it."

Once Roiyaru finished his statement, the five men gasped and looked around at each other. They all seemed to hear the same voice in their heads saying, "We're on it." It was the Queen and Neo-Sailor Moon, telepathically linked to them all.

"Serenity, Sailor Moon," King Endymion started. "Are you two sure it's for the best?"

"I think it's a good idea; no more bad energy gets near the palace and the Outer Senshi defeats the ones outside the wall." Neo-Sailor Moon explained.

"It can be done," Neo-Queen Serenity answered. Inside the Crystal Room, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Sailor Moon looked at each other and nodded. "Moon Crystal Power." Focusing on their need, the Silver Crystal shined brighter and brighter until a bright, white circle left the Crystal. It grew bigger than the room, and soon it encompassed the entire Crystal Palace grounds. Then forming a semi-sphere around the grounds, the Crystal Shield was up and ready.

---

Outside, the Senshi celebrated as they saw the translucent force-field around them. "Now, we defeat them all," Sailor Venus thought to herself. The enemy ran to and banged on the white capsule but nothing could be done to get out of it.

The Senshi regrouped together and looked at them all. Yet, there was a different look in the eyes of their enemies – a look of satisfaction. What the Senshi thought was a good idea actually became a terrible one.

"What are they planning?" Sailor Mars asked. The other Senshi didn't know how to answer and as they stood silently, they heard thunder. Looking up they saw their clear, cloudy day turn the opposite. The clouds gave way to a charcoal gray and black sky with hints and tints of green among them. Green lighting struck the sky and with those little black jewels as from before fell onto the ground outside.

"Oh no, the Outer Senshi," Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"They can handle themselves out their, at least we're in here to defeat these ones." Sailor Venus said. However, what again seemed like a blessing turned out to be their adversity. One by one, the Kin inside the protective barrier pulled out the same black jewels from their pockets; they could probably fit more than twenty jewels in each hand. "Prepare yourselves Senshi."

The Kin of the Black Crystal Warriors charged towards the Senshi and the fighters for love and justice struck fighting poses.

"Let's stop them with a Planet Attack!" Sailor Venus suggested. "Venus Crystal Power..." the golden aura of Venus surrounded her.

"Mars Crystal Power... Mercury Crystal Power... Jupiter Crystal,"

But Jupiter was interrupted as a wave of the enemy overtook her."

"JUPITER!" the three other girls exclaimed. Suddenly, they too were overtaken. The four Senshi began grunting and gasping as they were pushed down, trampled over, and kicked. When the stampede had halted, the Sailor Senshi didn't move from their places on the ground. Sailor Venus was the first to fidget, followed by Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.

Sailor Venus breathed heavily. "Are you okay girlies?" she asked slowly.

"Fine," Sailor Jupiter managed to say, being the first to achieve getting to her knees. "Never felt better."

"Just a few bumps," Sailor Mars stated, trying to stand while holding her arm.

"We're ready when you are," Sailor Mercury added, standing wearily.

"Well then, let's go now, while they're regenerating." Sailor Venus replied. "Venus... Jupiter, why don't you start us off this time?" she smiled.

Sailor Jupiter chuckled once and inhaled. "Jupiter... Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power... Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Pow..." Sailor Venus was interrupted, but this time she interrupted herself. Taking a step to the side to invoke her power she had stepped on and shattered something. That something was many of the jewels the Kin members had dropped to the ground in their stampede. "Sailor Senshi, watch out!" she exclaimed, but it was too late. Each and every jewel that fell from the hands of the Kin began reacting, zapping the four Sailor Senshi at once causing them to cry out in pain while their energy was stolen away.

Inside the Control Room, on Zachary's computer, the positive energy meter took a drastic drop as the negative energy meter did the converse. Without words he looked at King Endymion who in turn looked at Kasai and Tomoshibi, then at Roiyaru who stood up waiting to hear just three words from the King's mouth.

King Endymion knew those words that Roiyaru wanted to hear so desperately. At that moment he thought of Neo-Queen Serenity and the future image of his daughter being weakened by the blast that just happened. Without the Silver Crystal's power, all hope would be lost. So he sighed heavily, went to his computer, and pushed a single button. Once that button was pushed, the keyboard of the great computer gave way and from inside came a briefcase. Opening the briefcase, King Endymion pulled out something, an article of clothing that made his generals smile. Within his hand was a mask and then out of his mouth came those words, "Let us go."

---

Sailor Uranus could barely stand. The shock that she just took probably could have destroyed her and her comrades. "We can't give up." She said standing up slowly, taking a fighting position. Sailor Neptune was the next to join her, followed by Pluto and Saturn. "For peace," Sailor Uranus whispered to herself.

---

The Inner Senshi stayed down this time, fidgeting, trying to find the strength. "Come on, Senshi." Sailor Jupiter said in a half-whisper, she herself trying to move. "We still got to put these guys away."

"You're right." Sailor Mercury replied in a breathy voice. The four of them stood up simultaneously and struck another fighting pose. "For peace," Sailor Mercury whispered.

The Kin of the Black Crystal members powered up again and were about to unleash a combined attack.

"Let's beat them at their own game." Sailor Venus suggested. "Venus... Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars... Flame Sniper; Mercury... Aqua Rhapsody; Jupiter... Oak Evolution!"

The four powers mixed, arrow of the Flame Sniper had on its end the Love and Beauty Shock which surrounded the water of the Aqua Rhapsody, which coated the razor leaves of the Oak Evolution. The powers went forth with beams of the Sailor Senshi's aura propelling them from behind. The flame from the Flame Throwers and the Canon Blasts were shielded by a translucent bubble which was propelled from behind by a dark green aura.

"We've got to hold it up!" Sailor Mars said struggling. Although the Senshi were trying, the Kin members slowly began getting the advantage until the dark green aura beam had covered more space between them then the rainbow of orange, green, blue, and red from the Senshi.

"Get ready for impact." Sailor Venus said closing one eye. "Brace yourselves," she said closing the other eye. As she and the other Senshi let their powers down, she heard an explosion but felt nothing. Opening her eyes she was under a particular cape. "Tuxedo Star!" she exclaimed in a hushed manner. He did not respond but only breathed heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better." He replied looking at her through his mask. Tuxedo Star's cape shrunk back into a tuxedo coat and he stood, back bruised just like his three partners. "Ready to protect the king, queen, and the future, we are his majesty's generals, Tuxedo Star."

"Tuxedo Sun... Kometto... Asteroid."

"It's time that we teach these guys some manners." Tuxedo Star said.

"I would love to be apart of that," said a man landing in front of the Tuxedoes.

"King Endymion!" the Inner Senshi questioned looking at him in a new lavender-like Tuxedo.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Tuxedo Kamen corrected. "It's time Senshi, my generals; no matter the outcome, we give our lives to our beloved city. CHARGE!"

And with the king's orders, the nine of them charged into battle, weak but with strong hearts. It was a little harder than the first time because now, the enemy had scrambled. Mercury's original plan could not work. So they fought, anyone at anytime hoping for the best, having faith in their queen and the future image of the princess.

Getting beaten, battered, and bruised; flying from one side of the barrier to another, the Senshi and Tuxedoes were being badly beaten. Even Tuxedo Kamen was having a hard time. "I believe in you, Serenity." He thought as he was blasted backwards by a Canon Blaster.

* * *

_Gommensai minna-san! I didn't put up a message last time because I was really excited to return and post a chapter. I had dug myself into a hole that I finally got myself out of! The story is finally coming to an end! Read, review, constructively criticize. I need/want it all!_


	10. Power to Protect

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

**Chapter 10**

**Power to Protect**

Serenity felt what was going on outside but her and Neo Sailor Moon knew that they both needed to energize the Silver Crystal.

"Sailor Moon," Serenity began. "Go help your fellow Senshi."

"But Serenity-sama," Neo Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock.

"I am not Serenity-sama, I am your mother and I demand that you go help the Senshi!" Serenity was struggling, physically with the Silver Crystal but emotionally with Chibi-Usa... no Usagi, the princess of the future. "Sailor Moon, remember that I love you."

Neo-Sailor Moon almost cried when she heard that but refused to, knowing that it would affect her fight. She nodded rapidly at Serenity, waited to see if the queen could successfully hold the barrier herself, then she left unknowing that once she did leave Serenity almost collapsed.

As Neo-Sailor Moon ran for the exit she thought of a plan of her own. She thought that her powers could be very affective from the highest point of the Crystal Palace. Convincing herself that it was a good plan, she left for the exit that led to the roof.

Inside the Crystal Room, Serenity's sweat dropped down in the size of bullets and her hair was beginning to misplace itself. Her veins were showing from her arms and slowly from her neck. She closed one eye and continued to concentrate her power into the Crystal.

At the sight of her mother painfully protecting Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa slowly entered the room. A tear almost dropped from her eye when she thought of her mother being hurt from what she was doing. At that moment, Chibi-Usa could care less about becoming a lady so fast. At this point, all she wanted to do was help her mother. "Mama!" she cried.

"This is not the time Chibi-Usa." Serenity tried to say sweetly.

"Mama, I want to help!" Chibi-Usa told her.

"You can help by being a good girl," Serenity took a time to breathe. "Being a good girl and sitting down and being quiet until I am done!"

"But mama!"

"No 'buts' young lady, sit down."

"No mama, I'm going to help you if you like it or not!" Chibi-Usa says defiantly.

Serenity saw her daughter come closer. She was about to witness history repeat itself; last time Chibi-Usa tried to touch the Crystal she absorbed it into her body and Crystal Tokyo was left without any defenses but the Senshi who at the moment weren't doing so well. "Chibi-Usa, don't; you'll make it disappear!" But before she could rebuke her child any more, Chibi-Usa put her hands near the Silver Crystal and the power surged through her. However, instead of disappearing, the Crystal remained and the power that surged through Chibi-Usa now surged through her mother. Suddenly bright white lights were emitted out of the Crystal.

---

Outside, the Inner Senshi and the Tuxedoes tried even harder to keep the enemy back but it was to no avail.

"How long can we keep this up?" Tuxedo Asteroid asked.

"As long as we need to!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. Suddenly a blinding light overtook the Tuxedoes and once it was gone there stood the five men in knightly attire. The bright lights then overtook every Sailor Senshi.

"I remember this feeling!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"The Eternal Power of the Senshi!" Sailor Mercury announced.

"The warm light of our Majesty's love!" Sailor Venus put in.

"The power that protects Crystal Tokyo... Mars Eternal Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal Make up... Jupiter Eternal Make up... Venus Eternal Make up!"

Just like that momentous day a millennium ago, every Senshi's star-seed appeared in front of them and turned into a tier alike to Eternal Sailor Moon's. Once they all touched their tiers they became Eternal Sailor Senshi with the same outfit that Eternal Sailor Moon had without the wings.

"Generals," King Endymion shouted. "It is time to attack!"

Zachary, the warrior of the asteroids, attacked with his whip and by maneuvering it just the right way; Fire-Breathers were stabbed and stunned by it. "Now, Sailor Mercury."

Mercury, following fate's call held up her tier. "Mercury Eternal... Aqua Fury!" Out of the tier came a cascade of water that attacked the enemy, causing many black orbs to fall and crack.

Kasai, the fighter of the comets, attacked with his shield, blocking and slashing through the Enemy around him. Giving the say-so, Sailor Jupiter began evoking her attack. "Jupiter Eternal... Forest Delusion!" From her tier shot shards of wood followed by razor leaves leaving the multitude of Tetsu Fighters powerless in front of her.

Roiyaru, knight of the stars, used his sword to stun his enemy youmas. By reflecting the sword off the bright light that was still being emitted from the palace he saw a Cannon Blaster behind him and struck it. "Sailor Venus, go!"

"Venus Eternal... Love Spell!" From this tier shot golden energy in the shape of an unwrapped scroll with the sign of Venus which killed off the crystal warriors.

Tomoshibi, son of the sun, fought with his two sai stunning and fazing many of the Enemy. When a bunch attacked him he put his sai away and threw mini daggers which also stunned the enemy. "Sailor Mars, now!"

"Mars Eternal... Flame Prophesy!" Out of Sailor Mars's tier shot out fire in the shape of Japanese kanji that combined to make a fiery symbol of Mars. The symbol of Mars blasted through the force fields of the Intruders taking their powers away from them.

Neo-King Endymion was the most brilliant fighter. With his perfect precision and perfect movement, he slew many Kin members and they fell by his sword.

"Is there anything left?" Tomoshibi shouted. Suddenly Tei, the general of the Kin that they had battled not too long ago, walked up in front of them with a multitude of people behind him.

"Very nice, Sailor Senshi," Tei said clapping.

"Tei!" they all exclaimed. "But you were gone after the Tide-Changing Crystals blasted!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"It takes more than that to defeat the Kin, Sailor Jupiter."

"Well, we'll defeat you!" Sailor Jupiter replied angrily.

"I believe you'll get your chance to do fail some other time but have you forgotten that even the people of the city want to attack you?"

Many of Crystal Tokyo's citizens came up behind him and the Senshi struck a fighting pose. "What have you done to them? Sailor Mercury asked.

"Once all their positive energy got sucked into the Black Crystal, all that was left were these mindless drones."

"You're the only one without a brain!" On top of the roof was a picture-perfect Eternal Sailor Senshi in pink. It was Neo Sailor Moon, in her Eternal Senshi form with wings. "How dare you try and destroy the serenity and beauty that Crystal Tokyo has given you! The people before you are those who love me most in the future and for trying to destroy them, did you really think I could forgive you? I am that pretty Sailor Senshi made up in an Eternal Fashion, Neo-Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"How sweet." Tei said calmly, secure that the girl's power could do nothing.

"You thought _that_ was sweet..." Neo-Sailor Moon said aloud. She raised her tier up to the sky and shouted, "Neo-Moon... Sugar Heartbeat Therapy!" Her tier pulsated until little pink sprinkles shot out of her tier in a beam of pink light, jet-streaming into the skies of Crystal Tokyo.

As the pink sprinkles fell onto the drones they all collapsed, their energy being restored to them.

---

"Uranus Eternal... Seismic Toss!" Eternal Sailor Uranus evoked. A golden planet-like structure erupted out of her tier turning the Enemy upside down and destroying them, shattering their orbs. The Outer Senshi were still trying to keep the enemy out of Crystal Tokyo.

"Neptune Eternal... Titan's Wave!" Sailor Neptune said next, drowning and defeating her set of youmas.

"Pluto Eternal... Final Phase!" and with that, a grey and purple haze disintegrated the youmas. "Are we done?"

"No; look further because we have more to worry about!" Sailor Saturn pointed into the distance. "They don't look like Kin members, Silence Wall!"

"They're civilians! What should we do?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"We have nothing to do but to attack them. They may be citizens but right now they are our enemy! Uranus Eternal... Seismic..."

"Wait!" Sailor Pluto shouted. As the two other Senshi looked at their comrade standing in perfect calm, Sailor Pluto inhaled and exhaled happily. "Calm yourself and feel the presence of the Princess." Sailor Pluto was right. The pink beam of light came into the sky and sprinkles fell healing the drones. "I knew there was a reason I kept her by my side." Sailor Pluto said to herself.

---

Tei was all alone and surprised at how easy it was for them to defeat him. "I cannot believe you Sailor Twits ruined my plans again!" Tei said, his voice having two-tones. The Senshi took a step back. How could they ruin Tei's plans again when this was the first occurrence they had fought with him? "I am the rightful ruler of this kingdom... this world!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Sailor Jupiter asked aloud as the winds blew torrentially.

"Nothing should have been able to stop me again, but don't worry; I always have another plan."

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus shouted from behind.

"Outer Senshi!" everyone exclaimed seeing that they had come to join the battle. Sweat developed on his forehead, falling form his candy-cotton blue hair. "This is your fault!" Tei said pointing at Neo-Sailor Moon. "I wish I would have destroyed you back when you were just a powerless pest!"

"What, I didn't even know you..." Neo-Sailor Moon replied.

"That can't be his true form," Sailor Neptune told everyone. "Submarine Reflection!" Pulling out her Deep Aqua Mirror, she showed the glass into Tei's face and his body began to melt away. The Sailor Senshi were in awe of the sight until Tei became a puddle on the ground. It was silent. Had the battle really been won?

It wouldn't be that easy. The Senshi felt a quake beneath them. "It's becoming just like my present." Neo-Sailor Moon thought to herself. Suddenly out of the ground came black vapors until it formulated a figure.

"Death Phantom!" the Inner Senshi shouted. "But we destroyed you!"

"You're correct!" Death Phantom said looking into his crystal ball. "A voice beyond the darkness awakened me to destroy Crystal Tokyo, and learning from the past I saw the Black Moon Family begin to congregate I knew I had to get rid of them fast! So after destroying them, I took the form of Tei and then I found the confused and pitiful woman, Giman Nise, I encouraged her to be the head of the Kin of the Black Crystal. She was a nice girl and so easily manipulated. The desire for power and dominion is in every human's heart and once I brought that out of her, the Kin of the Black Crystal was born! But, I should have known that the time-traveling twit would travel to the past to destroy me, but believe me, next time you won't be that much of a help!" Death Phantom cackled evilly and continued. "Now, I'll use plan B!"

Death Phantom raised his Crystal Ball into the air until a black beam shot up and created a black-hole type phenomenon. The black hole began to grow erasing trees as if it was the eraser on a pencil. "Now you will all be engulfed into this Black Hole and your crystal kingdom will be nothing!"

The darkness grew larger and larger until even the peak of the Crystal Palace was touched and erased by it.

"We have to do something!" Eternal Sailor Mercury cried as everything began getting sucked into the hole again.

"But what?" Sailor Venus asked. "How do we stop it?"

"If it gets too big and does a lot of damage, your future will be as bad as my present!" Neo-Sailor Moon told everyone.

"If we let that black hole get any larger we won't even have a future to look forward to!" Zachary yelled.

"Sailor Senshi!" shouted a voice at the front of the palace. There stood Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Chibi-Usa in their gowns. "We can banish this evil," she responded. "There is nothing we can't do together!"

"She's right." Sailor Pluto added.

"We must imprison the Death Phantom and the evil with the same power that we awakened Crystal Tokyo with." Sailor Saturn suggested.

"Then let's do it ladies!" Sailor Venus shouted as her symbol began to shine.

"She's right... we've beaten this evil before!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury said after one another.

"Not that I didn't like the return to battling but it's time that we all get on with our lives." Sailor Jupiter added.

Neo-Sailor Moon, weakened by healing the many people of Crystal Tokyo nodded once she heard what was to be done. As she raised her tier she felt someone touch her shoulder. "We're right behind you Sailor Moon!" Endymion told her. She nodded and gave the say-so to start evoking powers.

"Venus Eternal Power... Mercury Eternal Power... Mars Eternal Power... Jupiter Eternal Power..."

"Uranus Eternal Power... Neptune Eternal Power... Pluto Eternal Power... Saturn Eternal Power..."

Neo-Sailor Moon closed her eyes as her crescent moon shined on her forehead. "Let's hope it works mama, so I can come home to a beautiful future again." She thought to herself. "Moon Eternal Power!"

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her darling little Age 8 daughter and smiled. "Are you ready, Chibi-Usa?" The little girl happily nodded.

"Silver Millennium... Crystal Power Sealing!" As the array of colors made a thin lining over the growing sphere of darkness, King Endymion, Roiyaru, Zachary, Tomoshibi, and Kasai put a hand on each woman's shoulder for support.

The beams from the Senshi's signs melded with the bright power of the Silver Crystal and the light overtook the black hole.

"No! They're more powerful than before!" Death Phantom shouted as he too was pulled into the bright light that the Senshi had created. "No, this was my turn to win; my turn!"

"This time Death Phantom," Neo Sailor Moon began shouting. "Go away forever!"

"You haven't seen the last of evil Sailor Twits, and you, young warrior," he said to Neo-Sailor Moon. "Evil is every where you turn, you'll never get rid of it just like you'll never get rid of me!"

With that, the black hole and the Death Phantom were engulfed into a small Crystal and shot into the far end of the galaxy.

"We did it!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter exclaimed leading the others in cries and shouts of victory. Neo-Sailor Moon smiled happily at the breakout but then removed herself from the group. She stood facing the kingdom that she knew one day would be hers.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" King Endymion asked. Neo Sailor Moon shook her head. "There's got to be something wrong."

"What if he's right?" she asked him. "What if we'll never fully be rid of evil, what if that's what I'll be doing as Queen, always fighting?"

"What we have done today is we have shown him that he is powerless to defeat the fighters of love and justice." King Endymion said putting a hand on her shoulder. "And whether past or future, we'll be there to help you."

"But daddy... but daddy..." she managed to say, turning to his chest to cry relentlessly. The Senshi were saddened by what Neo-Sailor Moon was doing. They had been around the girl for a long time and could only sympathize with her. It was then that they all realized, as long as peace prospered, evil would never rest. The duty of a Senshi was binding and forever. Everybody received that same message and gathered around the crying girl.

Neo Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa came outside to see the sight. Quickly and quietly, Chibi-Usa came to the group as well and touched Neo-Sailor Moon's leg. "Usagi," the little girl began. "You were amazing. If you promise to take care of the future, I promise to take care of the past so you won't have to fight evil." Chibi-Usa suggested.

Neo-Sailor Moon sniffed and looked at the Senshi and Generals around her. Then she looked at the past image of herself. "Hai." She whispered, kneeling down and hugging the little girl. "It's a deal."

* * *

Thank you Richforce for your review wondering "who the head honcho is." It made me change the direction of my story to a place I like it. That was my reason for killing of Nise in the earlier chapter and re-introducing The Doom Phantom here. As for everyone else including Angel MoonGirl who started reading the fic only recently, thanks for the support.

One last chapter to go and then it's over!

Rikou


	11. Again a Goodbye

**The Fight for Crystal Tokyo**

**Chapter 11**

**Again a Goodbye**

The camera's flashed as the Eternal Senshi stood behind Neo-Queen Serenity as she addressed the press and citizens of Crystal Tokyo.

"Good morning. What happened yesterday was the most terrible occurrence in Crystal Tokyo but as you can see Crystal Tokyo lives to see another day." Serenity paused for claps and shouts of agreement. "During this whole time, I have seen the courage and the greatness that the city has to offer. When things went wrong in the different points in Crystal Tokyo, the citizens kept their dignity and put their trust in the Senshi that you see behind me. It was your trust that made the occurrences of the past few days easier to handle and for that you are the true heroes." Again applause came from the masses and shouts of "Long live the queen" was heard. "My dear heroes, I am happy to announce that the evil that tried to plague us has been defeated. However, if I have learned something from yesterday, it is that as long as they see how peaceful we live, there will be an attempt of destruction.

"'Who watches in envy,' you may ask. The ones who look at our great city and have negative thoughts in order to bring this great city to ruin. They are the ones who cannot accept the fact that this world was made for peace, tranquility, and love but we know different. We know that our children will live with what we have made – a city of harmony. As we continue through this Crystal Millennium, let us continue to stand together. I am no longer afraid of what evil brings our way. We will be able to stop it. Thank you."

The crowd roared with applause and cries of love towards the woman that ruled them. "Hail Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, majesties of peace!"

---

They waved goodbye to Usagi the same place they said goodbye to her when she left the last time. Everybody hugged her and told her how beautiful she had turned out and how strong of a fighter she was.

"Well," Usagi began. "I guess I will see you guys... in the future." She smiled. "Thank you, again."

No one could say anything. The child they had helped raise was about to leave probably never to be seen again. "Thank you for showing us how well we've done as parents." Neo-Queen Serenity told her, hugging her for the last time.

Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa playing in the field with Ryoku, fighting no doubt. Asking the others to wait a moment, she ran and stopped Chibi-Usa from attacking Ryoku. "What's up kid?"

"Boys are disgusting, and immature, and dumb, and they have worms for brains!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed looking at Ryoku who stuck his tongue out at her from behind Minako's leg. "I'm going to kill him!"

Usagi begins to blush. "Well, they start that way but then they grow up and they're sweet... and kind of cute, sort of charming."

"Eew," Chibi-Usa says. "There is nothing sweet or cute about that boy and he is _no_ Prince Charming." Chibi-Usa watched Usagi shrug as she began to blush some more until she realized where Usagi was getting at. "You don't mean...Eew!"

Usagi laughed and patted Chibi-Usa on the head. "But _you_ turn out pretty cute, right?" Usagi asked the smaller version of herself.

"I _guess_. I mean, I could dye my hair blonde like mama."

Usagi laughed again. "Well somebody that will be really special to you is going to like your hair just the way it is." She says looking at little Ryoku walking away with his father. "Besides, it matches your Senshi uniform."

Chibi-Usa looks at her future self and gasps. "You mean... I get to be a Senshi?"

"Someone has to protect Point 1." Usagi winks. "Well, I really miss _my_ side of Crystal Tokyo. Ja, Chibi-Usa."

"Bye Usagi..." Chibi-Usa waved as Usagi ran back to the Senshi that waited for her. She said her final goodbyes and yelled, 'Time Key... Activate!' and in a mist of pink smoke, Usagi was gone. Chibi-Usa was still in shock as she continued to think about Usagi's last words. "Me... a Senshi?"

---

Minako returned home later after spending the day with the Senshi before they all went back to their different points. The Outer Senshi left to continue to protect Crystal Tokyo from outside forces. When she returned home she realized that Ryoku was not in his bed. Minako tried to stay calm but she felt her nerves begin to tense. Wondering what could have happened she picked up the phone to call a neighbor until she heard giggling outside the door. Instantly dropping the phone, she ran to the door and swung it open to find Roiyaru and Ryoku fighting with imaginary swords.

"You got me!" Roiyaru yelled falling to the floor. Minako's eyes became hazy as she looked at the sight of her husband and their child.

"In your face, dad!" Ryoku yelled as he ran between his mother's legs into their home. Minako could hardly control herself and began to cry. Roiyaru, picking himself up from the floor looked at his teary-eyes wife.

"He called you..." Minako tried to say. She tried to say it over and over again but couldn't.

"Dad?" Roiyaru finished. That's all Roiyaru had to say. Minako broke apart in his arms nd they fell to their knees. He pushed her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin towards him. "I love you, Shuensha Minako."

---

Serenity and Endymion were in their palace with Chibi-Usa in their bed. Diana purred upon Endymion's naked chest as Serenity spoke. "Mamo-Chan," she whispered. "I don't think I can take this every single millennium."

Endymion looked at her in the darkness and grabs her hand to bring to his lips. "You said it yourself," he said kissing her fingers. "Together we can do anything. Now sleep; we have a lot to talk about in the morning." Endymion said getting comfortable in the bed.

Serenity smiled when Endymion finished speaking. She loved him, and the child they had together. She just wanted reassurance that he would be with her. Serenity turned to the sleeping Chibi-Usa and smiled. "My daughter," Serenity whispered. Serenity knew what Endymion wanted to talk about in the morning. He felt that the time was right to begin training Chibi-Usa as a Sailor Senshi. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you." Neo-Queen Serenity whispered, smiling to herself.

"Go to sleep dear," Endymion said. "Leave the lines to our upcoming fighter for love and justice."

Serenity's eyes brightened up in happiness as she and her husband joined in on whispering, "Neo-Sailor Moon." As if that was a goodnight between them, the couple fell asleep. Little do they know that Chibi-Usa smiled from ear to ear.

---------

_Thank you for another great story. Reviews and Constructive Criticism needed. I hope you enjoyed it. I write to get better, and I write so you as a reader will enjoy. Thank you for being with me through my 'Crystal Tokyo' set. It's been a fun!_

_I plan on focusing on other fics for the moment but don't worry! I'll definitely keep reading and reviewing for you guys though, so keep them coming. you so much... all of you._

_Rikou Kyohaku._


End file.
